


Fearless

by Arizonacolleen



Series: The Desiverse [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: The man and his desciple continue.





	1. Chapter 1

The bus barreled down the street at breakneck speed, followed closely by several patrol cars. Helicopters for both the news and the police hovered overhead. The bus pulled sharply to the right, its wheels nearly leaving the pavement, and sent two cop cars into oncoming traffic as they swerved to miss it.

"I'm gonna need you all to relax." Desi said confidently, waving her gun to emphasize her point. She looked at the mix of business men and women with their children. "Look on the bright side: I could be the one driving." Her eyes fell on a man in shorts, trying to assure his daughter.

"Don't worry, it's going to be all right." He whispered to her, stroking her hair as she quietly sobbed. Desi tilted her head and walked toward him. "Why would you do that?" she asked, "Why would you lie to her and give her false hope?" 

Desi turned to the girl, "Sweetie, it's not going to be all right. In all likelihood, we're gonna crash and explode, killing us all." she shrugged, announcing, "Best case scenario, we crash and you spend your life as a horribly deformed cripple."

Joker laughed from the driver's seat. "I know." Desi said laughingly to him, "It's good, right?" the man looked coldly at her, hugging his daughter to him. "Well?" Desi demanded. She looked at him, waiting for a reply. Receiving none, she pointed and shot him in the face.

The Joker howled with laughter as the man's head flew backward and the girl sat, catatonic. Desi turned around in the center aisle, marking the terror of those on board. Many were crying, and a Desi smirked as she walked among them.

She stopped abruptly, looking at a mousy girl sitting in the back of the bus. She had a brown paper sack lunch in her lap, and as Desi walked up, she averted her eyes, trying to be ignored.   
Desi looked at her smart shoes and timid suit. "You." She said, and the girl jumped. 

She waved the girl to a stand with the gun. "Why...why me?" the girl asked. Desi looked her over, bringing the gun to her mouth as if to contemplate. "Because," she said, grabbing the girl by the arm forcefully, "I used to be you."

Just then, there was a loud thud along the side of the bus and Desi looked to see Batman clinging to the side of the bus as it swerved violently. "We have company!" she called to the front of the bus. 

Desi grabbed the woman and began pulling her to the front. "We're almost here!" the Joker cried happily, as the bus neared Matterton Bridge. "Isn't that bridge out?" the woman cried. The Joker only laughed harder. 

"Now you can take over driving." Desi said. The woman shook her head, "No, I can't. I don't drive." Joker stood and Desi slammed her into the seat, "No better time to learn!" She shouted, as Batman punched through the glass and began crawling onto the bus.

The inexperienced woman lost control of the steering wheel and swerved, nearly throwing Batman out of the window. Joker grabbed Desi's hand, pulling her to the middle of the bus. Punching out the emergency escape from the roof of the bus, he grabbed the sides and pulled himself through. He then reached down, and in one pull lifted Desi through the hole.

Batman, still hanging in the window, pulled himself out and began to climb the side to the roof. He crawled up as Desi held to the Joker. "Shouldn't you be saving the innocents?" the Joker shouted. Desi pointed to the half completed bridge, which lay in the immediate future. Batman stood and took two steps toward them.

Joker wrapped an arm around Desi's waist and Desi blew Batman a kiss as the Joker jumped backward off the bus. Batman quickly made his way across to find them both laying on padding in a flatbed truck, laughing. The truck turned right and sped away. Batman turned and jumped into the escape hatch, racing to stop the bus as it sped onto the bridge.

Seeing there was no way to stop the bus in enough time, Batman rallied everyone to one side of the bus. He then ran to the driver's seat, pulling the terrified would be driver from the seat and sending her to the back. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned it violently. 

The bus pulled sharply to the left, its wheels picked up and in rolled onto its side. It ground to a halt, everyone in it shaken and many injured. The police and ambulances pulled along side it, and Batman pulled himself out of the bus and disappeared into the crowd.

The past month had been a nightmare in Gotham. In addition to the criminals released from Arkham just weeks before, the Joker and his new accompliss we're setting the city alight - literally. The bus marked their third collaboration in that week alone. Batman had gotten involved, but it was tricky for him to get around in broad daylight, especially with Bullock gunning for him.

 

Desi walked into the hotel suite and set her key on the bedside table. She crossed the dark room and pulled her clothes off layer by layer, throwing them into the oversized chair in the corner. Down to her underwear, she slipped out of her shoes and pulled the pencil from her hair, letting in fall around her shoulders. 

She turned the light on, and turned to find Johnathan Crane sitting in the dark, watching her. "Hey." she said, smiling at him, "How's your testing going?" Crane was obviously less than lucid, his eyes fixed on her and a smile slowly came over him. "I've got to adjust the formula, the old man had a heart attack when I brought out the mask." He responded, emotionless.

She walked to him, and he buried his face in her hip. "I have to go collect more subjects." he said flatly. Desi rested a hand on his shoulder, "You could always try it on me if you needed to." she offered. Crane looked up at her. "No, I don't think so." he replied. Desi protested, "Really, I can handle it."

"I don't want to see you afraid." he said simply, "I want to see you..." he kissed her on her hip, "everything else." Desi spread her finger in front of him, extending her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him into the bathroom. His bare feet dragged as he walked sheepishly behind her. 

She entered the huge bathroom and pulled him along to the shower. She opened the glass door and ushered him in, clothes and all. She followed him and pulled the door closed. "What are we doing standing in the shower in out clothes?" he asked, still somewhat out of it.

Desi grinned, "Waking you up." She pulled the tap straight to cold and a deluge of ice cold water poured over them both. She loosened his tie as his entire body seized up from the shock of the water. She grabbed his face and kissed him as the water streamed down their faces. 

Her hands began working to remove his sopping clothes, first pulling the sweater vest over his head and then removing his tie. As she started unbuttoning his shirt he went for his belt, letting each piece fall away to their feet. He pulled her to him, and she pushed his soaked pants and boxers to the floor. 

She brought her hands to his back as he held her neck and kissed her passionately. Desi rested her head on his chest as he unfastened her bra and slipped it off. She kissed his neck as he slipped his fingers between her hips and her underwear. 

He pulled them down slowly, kissing her legs as they slipped past them. He stood and wiped her hair from her face with his hands. Without taking his gaze from her, he reached for the tap and warmed the water as it flowed down over them. 

He turned her around, and gathered her hair, massaging the shampoo into it with his long fingers. He lathered his own and poured the body wash over her breasts as she leaned back and rinsed out the shampoo. He ran his hands over her breasts and stomach working the soap into a generous lather. 

Desi leaned against him as his hands went south, rubbing between her legs and her inner thighs. The lather washed down her body and Desi turned to focus her attention on him. She squeezed a handful of soap and immediately began to rub it all over his chest and down his body.

She backed him to the glass, her hand rubbing the soap over his genitals. She ran her hand along the shaft and then began massaging his testicles, working the soap into a think sudsy foam. Crane watched her, breathing heavily as he began to grow hard.

Desi stared in his eyes, "Awake now?" she asked. Crane ran his hands down to hers, pulling them away as he stepped into the water and kissed her lightly. He pulled away, letting water seep into her mouth slowly before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again.

She shut the water off, leaving their moist forms standing in the still clinging to each other. She held to him, but Crane broke form her and stepped out of the stall. He returned moments later with an large hotel towel, which he wrapped around her as he lifted her, carrying her out of the shower. 

He set her on the counter, pulling her knees around him. She leaned up, kissing him softly as he slowly penetrated her. They touched foreheads and Desi bit her lower lip as he sank deep into her. Desi gripped the edge of the counter, leaning back as Crane kissed and sucked he breasts.

He continued slow, deep thrusts as his hands on hers. Desi leaned forward and nibbled at his ear before slowly tonguing inside the lobe. Crane responded by thrusting harder, bringing his hands to the small of her back as she moaned softly in his ear.

Like a hot flash, Desi's skin broke out in gooseflesh as she leaned back and tensed up. "Oh Johnathan..." she softly cried, as the shock ran through her. He eyes opened wide and Crane brought a hand to her neck, pulling her up to face him so he could watch her.

"Oh, God..." Desi cried, "Johnathan, don't stop." she said, wrapping her arms around him and holding to him. She felt him, throbbing, inside her before he stopped, releasing himself into her. They rubbed noses and breathed heavy, lost in the moment together. 

Desi rested her forehead against his cheek and playfully kicked her legs as he carried her to their bed. He laid her down, pulling the towel to her head and squeezing the excess water from her scalp. Lifting the towel from her naked body, he rubbed the towel across his chest as he walked to the lamp.

He looked back to Desi, who leaned back into the pillows and laughed softly at him, and turned off the lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter filled the room as the cards flew across the table to each player. "I swear! I swear to God." Desi said, pointing to the Joker, " _This_ fucking guy. We're standing on the bus, there's Batman, and what does he do?" Desi pounds the table, almost choking on her laughter.

The Joker shrugged, looking at his cards. "What can I say, the Bat needs to examine his priorities." Everyone at the table laughed except Crane, who held his cards and looked at each of them, a queer expression of his face. Two- Face cleared his throat, "So it's one-eyed Jacks and Suicide Kings wild?" 

"As long as it isn't Jokers, we'd all be in trouble." Desi commented. The Joker looked around innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about." he said with a laugh. Desi placed two cards on the table and received new ones from the dealer. The Joker kept all his cards and Two-Face folded.

"Poor Harv," chuckled the Joker, "two faces and neither can bluff." Two-Face shot him a look, while Crane placed a single card on the table and received its replacement. Desi examined her cards, frowning. She eyed the Joker, whose grin wasn't very telling and she looked at Crane, who studied his cards silently. 

"I bet $5,000.00" Desi said, lighting her cigar and slowly rotating it as she puffed. She threw a stack of bills into the center of the table. The Joker grinned, "I raise you $15,000.00" he announced, throwing a bag of blood specked money onto the table. 

Crane opened his billfold, "I call." he said calmly. He laid a pile of crisp, clean bills onto the table. Desi puffed on her cigar tentatively. "Hey, this girl has expenses. I fold." She said, throwing her cards onto the table. Joker looked at Crane for several minutes before he asked, "So, are you enjoying our girl here?" patting Desi on the wrist.

Crane added another five grand to the pile, "Nightly." he replied, and Desi grinned, turning her eyes to the Joker. His smile faded and he threw his cards onto the table. "Fold." He replied, and both Desi and Two-face looked at each other. Desi leaned over the table, excited. "Let's see 'em." she exclaimed. Crane turned his cards over onto the table.

Everyone stared in awe. The Joker stammered, "Two... _pair_? That's it." Two-face laughed and Desi chomped on her cigar utterly satisfied as Crane collected his winnings. Desi leaned back, "Whoa, what a bluff! Somebody's getting head tonight." she said laughingly. Crane blushed mildly, looking at the table. Two-face replied, "I think you embarrassed him." Desi looked around, "Him? I meant me." she said, winking at him.

"Darling." Crane said smugly, "I have to work. You can stay if you like." Desi nodded, removing her cigar, "No, we should go." Desi stood and grabbed her coat. Joker looked between them, "I see how it is: take all my money, then run out and leave me with the cripple." He gestured across the table as the door opened and Harley Quinn arrived.

"Well, that's my cue." Desi said, following Crane to the door, "We're working tomorrow, right?" she called. Joker nodded excitedly, "Gotham National, 8AM." Desi ducked out the door and left. "Wow, that was some poker face." she said as they left, "What are you gonna do with all that money?" Desi leaned into him flirtatiously as they walked.

"Supplies most likely." he replied as they reached the car. They climbed in and he continued, "We need to look at a more long term residence. The Plaza is nice, but expensive and it only a matter of time before the police or Batman find you out." Desi bit the inside of her cheek and nodded understandingly.

As he drove quietly away from the abandoned amusement park, Desi turned in her seat and bounced. "So, you gonna let me go to work with you tonight?" she asked, biting her thumb. He looked over at her, smirking. "I don't think so tonight." he replied. Desi deflated, going limp across the seat. "Really, I won't mess anything up. I'm good at what I do, what _we_ do. You can trust me." she insisted. 

"You need your rest, you have a big heist tomorrow." He argued, watching the road. Desi pulled her legs up to the seat. She slipped her shoes off, resting her feet in his lap as he drove. "Yeah, you're right." She leaned her head against the window, watching the street lights flash by and fade away. "This heist goes well and it can change everything." she said, tracing the path of light with her fingers. "We can do whatever we want."

 

The next morning, Desi stood in the garage looking at her weaponized wardrobe. She removed her coat and began layering each piece onto her body. "You know, sometimes..." she commented, "I'd rather be shot that lug all this around." Joker continued his routine, "Bitch, bitch, bitch." he replied. Desi finished her layering and slipped her trench over all of it. 

"Why all the artillery? Its a bank." Desi asked, slipping a gun into her garter. Joker looked her over, "The police are stepping it up. They'll be waiting for news of a robbery." He walked along, turning his plan over in his mind. "Then there's Batsy." Desi strapped her heels and stood, following him out to the waiting police car. 

"A police car?" Desi wickedly exclaimed. The Joker turned coolly of his heels, "I love this job." They climbed in and made their way to the bank. Pulling along the alley beside the bank, The Joker and Desi skipped merrily into the bank. They walked into the revolving doors, then immediately turned and locked them. They looked around the room, taking stock of the room. They looked at each other, smiled wide, and then separated.

Desi jumped the counter, climbing over the window and hopping down to control the tellers and make her way to the vault. "Good morning, everyone." he shouted, relishing every panicked scream and terrified face. "You are all now part of the big plan! My friend and I are here to liberate you from the burden of your sanity. Failing that, perhaps your lives." He walked among them, looking for just that someone.

Desi hit the back office and found the bank manager, busy calling the police. Seeing her, he slammed the phone down and backed away from the desk. She entered the room, and ripped the phone cord from the wall, waving a disapproving finger at him. "Shame on you, interrupting the fun." She said, firing a shot into the air for emphasis. She sat on the desk, leaning across to grab his tie. "What's the combination to the vault." She demanded, putting the gun to his knee. 

He led her to the vault, putting in the combination as he spoke. "You'll never have time to make it out with anything. The police are on their way." Desi tapped in on the back of the head with the gun, "Why don't you let me handle the heist and you handle not getting yourself shot, hmm?" she replied. The banker finished the combination, turning the handle and opening the vault. 

"You think you're pretty scary with that gun, don't you?" the banker asked, "Girlie, I was in Vietnam. It takes more that a bully like you to scare me." Desi grabbed him, shoving him into the nearby closet, " _Girlie?_ " she yelled, reaching into her trench coat. "Let's see what scares you, huh." She responded, loading up and spraying him right in the face with Scarecrow's fear toxin. She watched as he went pale and wide eyed. 

She left him in the closet, cowered in the corner, crying to himself in unintelligible English. "Ok, we're ready!" she yelled as she unlocked the door to the employee's area. The Joker rounded the mass of people up. "Now, if you want to live, you are now going to take part in this, as my help." He gestured over to Desi, who made a small curtsy, "The lovely Desdemona here will lead you to the vault, and make no mistake, she'll kill you just as quickly as I would."

Desi walked briskly over to the Joker. "You better go get ready, that asshole banker called the cops." she commented. Joker nodded to her, "Where is he?" he asked. "Oh, I took care of him." she replied, "You better go." Desi led the crowd to the vault, handing them all large sacks. 

"You will fill these bags with cash." she instructed, "Then you will walk out the back exit and place it in the awaiting police car's trunk. If you complete this task, you may then leave. If you try anything else," Desi continued, speaking slowly and clearly, "There will be a nice photo of you on the news tonight. Understand?"

the crowd began grabbing bags and headed to the vault, anxious to get out of the situation. Desi scanned the front of the bank, finding no one. Even the Joker had vanished. She skipped along, checking under counters and behind chairs. Just then, the glass blew out of the revolving door and Batman appeared. Desi whistled, getting his attention before throwing a grenade over his head. It went off just past him, blowing him a step forward. 

"You know, I may have been wrong when I said the whole 'bat' thing was a turn off, murderer." Desi said, approaching him. "I had no idea you had a thing like that in you, just letting me die like that." Batman took a step toward her, "I didn't know that was going to happen." he said, "That's no excuse for this madness." 

Desi wagged her eyebrows at him dismissively, "Madness _is_ the reason. It's the reason the greatest man I've ever know is a cold blooded killer." She approached him slowly, "It's the reason you dress up as a bat. It's the reason you and he are _so very_ similar."

Batman looked around, "Where is the Joker?" he seethed. Desi threw her hands in the air, pacing around. "Why is it you assume he's here?" she demanded. "Can I not do anything by myself?" Desi made a fist and punched Batman, who took a surprising step back. Desi grinned, "You like them? Look like regular gloves, but these pack a real punch." She went to punch him again, only Batman blocked her, punching her squarely in the chest.

Desi flew back, landing in a ball on the ground. She drew her hands in, gasping twice before sobbing loudly. Batman stood there as Desi clutched her chest with one hand. She continued to cry, and Batman walked to her to help her up. He leaned over her, and Desi pulled the gun from her garter, firing right at his chest. Batman fell backwards as Desi stood, kneading her chest. "Even through armor, that was smarts." Desi admitted, emptying the clip into his torso as he lay there.

Batman took a deep but broken breath as Desi ran to the back. "A word of advice..." Desi yelled to him, "girls fight dirty." She reached the back of the building where the Joker stood. He was dressed as a cop and his makeup had been completely removed. "Oh!" Desi exclaimed, "That is hot. I'm just saying." Joker made a face and turned Desi around, cuffing her. "The car is moved and there is a crowd, so this should be a snap." The Joker commented, "Just make a scene."

"No worries there." Desi said laughing as Joker began walking her through the bank. "Oh, and say hello to Batman!" she said as they entered the front of the bank. Batman was turned on his side, pulling himself to the side. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Joker asked, his excitement mixing with fleeting concern. Desi shook her head, "Nah, the hero always gets away. You know how it is." Joker turned to him, "See ya later, Batsy!" and pulled Desi to the door.

As they hit the door, Desi began throwing a fit. She kicked and screamed, bucking away from officer Joker as he carried her down the steps. "Let go of me! You'll never keep me in the shitbox you call a jail! Just you wait! I'll kill every one of you!" Desi screamed, as she was put it the back of the car. No one even looked at the Joker. He immediately jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away as a barrage of cop cars pulled in front of the bank.

Desi bounced in the back seat, laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, I don't believe it!" Joker threw a glance in his rear view mirror at her, "Quite the shot you got at old Batsy." Desi brought her arms under her ass and down her legs to rest them in her lap. "Just lucky really." she said, rubbing her chest, "Sympathetic bastard. Hope I taught him a lesson."

 

Later that night, Desi pulled a large luggage cart into the suite. "Hi Honey." Crane said sarcastically, "How was work?" Desi looked at him, her eyes positively electric. She grabbed the bags, dumping the cash to the floor from each. Crane sat up, looking at the take. " _This_ is your share." he asked unbelievably. Desi nodded mischievously. "Twenty million dollars." She replied seriously. "I wanna strip naked and rub it all over me." She ran her hands over the stacks, looking up at him. "Can we fuck on them, maybe?"

Crane gave her a disapproving look. "Oh, and you'll be proud to know that the Bank president felt the full extent of your wrath today." Desi said, beaming. Crane stuck his pencil into the spiral of his pad and leaned in. "What do you mean?" 

Desi squealed excitedly, "Well you can't tell J, cause you know how he can be, but I gassed the bastard." Desi's eyes went wide, "The things he had to say, my stars." She shook her head. Crane looked on excitedly, and as Desi noticed she replied, "I'll tell you over dinner. You're gonna love it."

Crane set his pad down and sat on the floor across from her. "We can't leave this here. It needs to be in a safe place." he said calmly. Desi clutched two bundles of the cash but nodded to him. "Ok, but I'm keeping a million." she said excitedly, "Pocket money. You take one too, for your project." She smiled at him, and he rubbed her cheek softly. She lay back on the floor, still clutching her stacks of cash to her chest. Crane began neatly arranging the money, placing it back into the bags and stacking the bags up. "I'll take care of this, ok? Why don't you go take a bath and relax."

Desi closed her eyes, now smelling the cash. "Ok." she replied, "Bring back dinner, ok?" Crane nodded and pulled the cart to the door. "Desi?" he called. Desi sat up and turned to him, listening. "Don't make plans for tomorrow, ok? I have a...surprise for you." Desi made an excited face and clapped silently in celebration as he left the room.

 

Alfred looked on as Bruce painfully removed the now ruined suit. "I thought that bloody thing was bulletproof." he remarked. Bruce grimaced, "Now when the person is three feet from you, Alfred." He looked at the abrasion and bruising on his chest. "I'm lucking it stopped it at all." He said, as Alfred brought him the dressing for his wounds. 

He washed his hands and toweled them off. "She's not some mixed up kid, Alfred." Bruce said somberly, "She's as much criminal as the rest of them." Alfred prepared his shirt and looked on as he bandaged the wound. "I hesitated because she's a woman, and that was foolish." Bruce said sternly, "Not a mistake I'll make again."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a soft brush across Desi's lips, and she parted them slowly to accept Crane's probing tongue. Her eyes were still closed as their tongues mingled, and she moaned softly as his unshaven face rubbed hers. She turned toward him, their legs laced together, and they laid in the sheet kissing for several minutes. 

"Happy birthday." Crane said as Desi opened her eyes. Desi blinked herself awake, confused at the salutation. She searched her mind, trying to remember anything about her previous life. The thoughts were rubbery and dark, as if underwater. "What?" she asked sleepily. Crane smirked, "Quarter of a century." he said, "Did you think I wouldn't look you up?" 

Desi sat up, realizing that it was, in fact, her birthday. Crane kissed her on the cheek before scrambling out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Desi sat on the end of the bed, brushing her hair and listening to the sound of water from the bathroom. "You're getting ready, right? I have a surprise for you." Crane called from the bathroom. "So you said last night." Desi stood, stretching, and opened the closet. Waiting there was a chocolate day dress with white flecks all over it. It had matching heels and white gloves

Crane left the bathroom and began dressing as Desi unzipped the dress and stepped into it. Without asking, Crane walked over and zipped it closed as Desi swept her hair onto her shoulder. She drew the stockings up her legs slowly, watching Crane button his shirt. He omitted the tie and vest, and Desi couldn't help feeling he was half dressed. She fastened her garters and slipped her feet into her shoes as she put on the gloves.

She did a quick turn, as Crane added his billfold to his blazer and put on his watch. "How do I look?" she asked. Crane smiled, "Luminous." He answered, grabbing his keys and ushering her out the door. Desi trotted to the elevator, giddy as to how _normal_ they looked. He opened her car door for her to sit, then crossed the car to climb in. 

Desi didn't ask where they were going as they drove. She watched as they headed down to the river, slowly making their way past the docks. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd worry about this." She joked. Crane continued to drive, "If that's what we were doing, I wouldn't have sprung for the Marc Jacobs dress." he replied smugly.

He stopped at what looked like a construction site. Crane got out and went to open Desi's door. She stood, thoroughly confused, and walked along with him to the large cement and wood structure which sat on the old dam which barged Gotham from the island at the Narrows. Desi looked at the abandoned building, "What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"That was the primary hub for the Gotham hydroelectric project." Crane answered, "Wayne enterprises put this out of business, and it's been sitting here on the government's books ever since." Desi grabbed the fence with her gloved hand. "It's beautiful." she whispered. Crane reached into his pocket, producing a separate key on an ornate ring. "I thought you would think so, that's why you now own it." He dangled the key in front of a stunned Desi.

"I own this?" she said amazed. Crane adjusted his glasses, "Through a dummy corporation, of course, but..." he brought a hand to the small of her back, "it's all yours. The Joker gave you a hideout, I'm giving you a home." He continued to hold the key while Desi stared at the structure. "This is too much." she insisted, "Why so much?" 

Crane looked her over, "Well, you have spectacular breasts." he remarked jokingly. Desi looked at him, scoffed loudly, and replied "Well, if they got me a home..." snatching the key. She walked toward the structure when she felt a pull from behind her. She turned, noticing Crane holding her hand and not moving. "Of course, it could be that I love you." Crane said seriously. Desi stared at him, unsure of what to say.

There was a moment of uneasy silence between them, and Crane broke it by saying, "Wait until you see the inside." He released from her hand and walked past her, Desi following. The building was open air, most of the machinery had been either removed or stolen. There was a small upper loft with a staircase, and a crew of men working inside when they entered.

"These guys are building you a bathroom. It's going to put the Plaza to shame." Crane said happily. He gestured up to the loft, "I was thinking we could put the bedroom there, and these guys are going to finish a kitchen also. What do you think?" he asked hopefully. Desi stared at the ceiling, where several industrial ropes and pulleys hung. "Can we keep this ropey, pulley, hook thing?" she asked excitedly. Crane smiled, "Whatever you want."

Desi hopped up and down, turning around the room. "Johnathan, this is _amazing._ " she cried, almost singing it. Crane walked around her, amused at her reaction. "So, this is you, happy?" he asked. She rushed him, "This is me _ecstatic_." She pushed him against one of the large turnstiles and kissed him. Her hands traveled south and Crane pulled away. "There's construction here, remember?" he said, motioning to the room.

Desi blankly looked around. "I don't care, let them watch." she replied, kissing him again. She went for his glasses and he pulled away again. "Ok, so it's your birthday, we can do whatever you want." he stated, dodging her advanced, "You want to go out somewhere maybe and have lunch?" Desi sat up, looking right at him. " _Anything_ I want?" she asked, her eye twitching lightly. Crane nodded, worrying slightly at her reaction. Desi joygasmed and said, "I want to work with you tonight."

Crane looked away, and Desi leaned into him, sliding her hand down to his crotch. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with big eyes. "Please, baby." she purred, "Please please please." Crane looked at her, taking a deep breath as she fondled him. He leaned his head down to touch hers. "Ok." he said.  
Desi lifted her head, giddy. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sang. 

Crane adjusted his glasses and straightened his pants. "Ok, then. Can we get lunch now?" He pulled his blazer together, and headed for the door. "Yes." Desi replied, and followed him out happily. 

 

Desi lit a cigarette, taking a long satisfying drag and exhaling it slowly. She was laying backwards, and she said aloud, "He told me he loved me." The Joker slipped his fingers around her cigarette, taking it and taking a drag from it. He held the smoke for a few minuted, thinking. "What did you say?" he asked, laying across the other side of the bed beside her. 

"Nothing." Desi replied, letting him take the next drag off the cigarette, "I let him show me around the place." The Joker let smoke slowly seep from his nose. "He bought you a love nest, huh? Won't be long now before you're barefoot, popping out wicker babies." The Joker laughed and Desi pulled her cigarette back, taking another puff. "Don't even kid like that." she said.

"Do you love him?" Joker asked dryly, licking him lips. Desi opened her mouth, allowing the smoke to billow out. "I don't love anything." she replied, matter-of-fact, "I mean, I love chaos, and thrill killing, and I gotta admit, I enjoy money." Joker leaned over her, accepting her shotgun as she exhaled. He leaned back, exhaling, "Well, who doesn't?"

"He thinks I'm out shopping right now." Desi said, absentmindedly looking at her nails. Joker put the cigarette out and lay back, "Lying to the little woman? Tsk, tsk." he mocked. Desi fanned her fingers, ignoring him. "Speaking of 'little women', where's _your_ Arkham alum, hmmm?" she asked. Joker clicked his tongue, "Working." 

Desi turned her head, looking at him, "She still works there?" Joker brought his hands up, gestering in the air. "She's in too good a position to give up just yet." he swept a hand through his hair, "That, and it keeps her out of my way during the day." Desi nodded her understanding as they heard footsteps. "Heya, puddin'!" Harley aid as she walked in.

Both Desi and J sat up and looked toward the sound. "Where are ya?" she asked, looking around. Desi inched toward his head, "'Yee-ah, ware are ya, Mis-tah J?'" she mocked, as Joker looked at her sheepishly. Harley walked into the room, "Oh, there you a-" she started, seeing Desi. She grabbed her elbow with her other arm, "Oh, I didn't know you were here." she said softly. 

Desi stood, ruffled Joker's hair, sending him into fits of laughter and began walking toward the door. She stopped just shy of Harley, and hissed loudly at her. Harley jumped, still a little afraid of Desi. Desi relished the response, smiling as she walked out of the building. She walked outside, and smoked another cigarette before leaving the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Desi sat in the car, restless. They had been sitting there an hour, doing nothing. "Boy, this nothing like the work that I do." she said. Crane continued to watch, "Well, I warned you." He commented. She sighed as Crane sat up, zeroing in on someone. Desi eyed the mask, tracing a finger around the stitches.

Crane grabbed his mask and climbed quietly out of the car. Desi waited for a cue, and receiving none, slipped out to follow him. They were following a young man, who was walking alone from the rail stop. Desi hung back, unsure of what they were even doing. She had several weapons on her, and was ready for anything. 

His mask now on, the Scarecrow simply tapped the man. The man turned and upon seeing Scarecrow, was sprayed in the face and collapsed. Desi ran up to Scarecrow, "What did you do?" she asked. He turned to her, "Tranquilizer." he calmly responded. Desi lit up, looking at the defenseless victim.

"What can I do?" she asked. Scarecrow stepped over the body, "Nothing." he replied. Desi stomped her foot, "Come oooon!" she fussed, "Really, how can I help?" Scarecrow looked at her, blinking every few seconds. "You can grab his feet." he offered.

They loaded the man, making sure to leave nothing behind. They then loaded into the car and sped away. Desi looked back at the unconscious man, her imagination running wild. They arrived at her new home and he pulled him out, carrying his through the fence. Desi happily inserted her own key for the first time, throwing the door open to allow in her villain and his victim.

Scarecrow set him up in a high backed chair, tying his hands and feet. Desi danced around, first from excitement, then from her long suffering bladder. She dashed toward the new bathroom, flipping the light. Scarecrow continued to secure the victim.

"Oh...my...God!" Desi shrieked. Scarecrow searched above him for signs of the Batman or police. Finding none, he sighed and asked, "Desi, what is it?" Desi walked to the door elated, "What it is, is the new bathroom! I could kiss you all over!" She kissed him several times on the face happily.

Scarecrow turned both palms toward the victim, gesturing his annoyance at his interruption. Desi stepped back embarrassed. "So...what are we gonna do to him?" Desi asked maniacally. Crane removed the mask and answered, "I'm going to test formula 27, and depending on the results, I might also test marker 32." 

Desi looked at him, lost. "Then what're we gonna do?" She leaned in, perching her hands on her knees, awaiting his response. Crane looked at the unconscious man. "Then I'm going to watch his reaction and take notes." Desi dropped her hands, nearly bending over. 

Hanging there for a second, he pulled up to look at Crane, who was staring at her. Desi brought her tongue to the back of her front teeth. "Well, can we kill him after that at least?" she asked, exasperated. Crane's eyes trailed away, "I guess after I'm done, you can do whatever you want with him. He'll be of no use to me."

"Great!" Desi said, sighing heavily. "How long should I wait, like should I get a soda?" she asked. Crane stared at her, confused. "What?" Desi asked. Crane removed his glasses, mildly frustrated. "This is research, Desi. It takes days."

Desi all but deflated before his eyes. "Oh, I get it. I just thought, you know because of how I work." She added with a nod. Crane put an arm around her, "It's only a few days, you can make it. Think of it as foreplay." he offered, "but I do love seeing you excited. It's nice of you to have an interest in what I do." 

Crane kissed her forehead and Desi smiled. "I'm just gonna, you know, leave you to it then. I'll just be in the way." Desi said, backing out of the room. "Maybe I'll head to Moroni's for a nightcap, I'm kind of tired anyway." Crane was adjusting chemicals, his back to her.

"Ok, dear." he replied absentmindedly, "Drive safe." He turned as she was walking out. "Desi." he called. Desi turned to him. "Happy birthday." he said sweetly. Desi smiled and left. She raced to the car, desperate to be away from the whole boring business.

She drove quickly, making a direct line to the old amusement park. She was frantic, thoughtless even, as she drove toward the outskirts of town. She arrived, and jumped out of the car, walking purposefully into the fun house. It was dark and seemingly empty as she made her way through it from memory.

The Joker was making a drink as she walked in unannounced. "Careful, Desdemona, we shoot intruders around here." Joker said with a laugh. Desi looked at him, determined. "Are we alone?" she asked. The Joker looked around a few times, "It would appear so." he said.

"Good." Desi said, rushing him. She kissed him hard before he pushed her away. He studied her quietly as she fought the hand keeping her at bay. Desi huffed, frustrated at his rejection. "What is it? That sidekick giving it to you so good that you're turning it down?" she spat. 

The Joker gave a half-hearted chuckled, "uh...No." he replied, taking a drink, "No." Desi walked up to him a second time, running her hands through his hair. She went it for another kiss, and was again pushed away. Breathing heavily, she nearly shouted, "What kind of freak just doesn't want..."

Her sentence was cut short as Joker slapped her hard across the face, leaving it turned away from him. Desi tasted blood, and it felt as it that whole side of her face had exploded. She slowly looked back at him, who looked smugly at her.

She defiantly walked up to him, grabbing his crotch. "I know what it is. You fucked that waste of pubic hair and now you can't get it up, can you?" There was fire in her eyes, and the Joker grabbed her face in the palm of his hand, pushing her to the floor. 

She laughed hatefully at him, and he descended on her. "I may never fuck you gain, and you know why?" he hissed, his face pressed to hers, "It's because you want it so badly." Desi spit blood at him, struggling against him. She laughed, "You really can't get it up, can you? You know, they make pills for that. Maybe I can get my boyfriend to write you a script."

Joker slapped her across the other side of her face, and while she was reeling, he pulled his belt off, doubled it and pressed it across Desi's neck. She started to choke, and he leaned to her ear. "You know, the truth is..." she said, licking the corners of his mouth, "you're a better lay when you're angry."

Continuing to press the belt into her neck, Desi began to touch his face as she gasped for air. Just as her eyes glazed over, he released her, and Desi gasped, coughing. Joker reached under her dress as she continued to frantically breathe.

Tearing away her underwear, Joker went for his pants, unfastening them as he felt Desi's neck. Returning the belt, he slammed into her as she gargled, choking again. Joker smiled, "That hard enough for you, hmm?" he asked, ramming into her withe relentless pace.

"Maybe, while your boyfriend is writing that script, we can ask him why _I'm_ fucking you on the floor here." the Joker continued, "Why don't we do that?" She tightened up around him as he thrust, and he grunted at the feeling of it. He released the belt, and continued to thrust while Desi took giant, panicked breaths.

Her color returned and she began to moan at the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. The Joker lifted her by her waist, thrusting from his knees. He pulled her violently against him. Nearly blacking out, she came, as he continued to drive away at her hungrily. 

He pulled her by her hips, ramming himself into her deeply as he came. His nails brushed her and he released her, letting her limp form slide to the ground. She lay there for several minutes, trying to regain the feeling in several places. 

"May I ask what the Hell that was about?" the Joker inquired, standing up. Desi continued to lie on the ground on her side. She took a deep breath, holding the ground. Taking a deep breath, Desi replied, "Next time you plan on strangling a bitch, don't be a pussy." she choked out, "Go the whole nine."

She stood up, brushing herself off, "And by next time, I mean Harley Quinn." Desi grabbed her purse and rubbed her neck lightly. "Any bruises, you think?" she asked. The Joker gave a dismissive wave. Desi turned to walk to the door.

"Poker tomorrow night?" Joker asked. Desi nodded, "Thank you." and she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Desi threw her head back, moaning loudly. Crane buried his face between her legs, tasting her. Desi ran her fingers through his hair as she squealed in delight. Her thighs trembled, and her mouth ran dry as she looked down at him. He was on his knees, with one of her legs draped over his shoulder.

Desi leaned back against the large turnstile, clutching it behind her for balance. She panted, amazed at how good he felt. He began penetrating her with two fingers as his tongue made small circles against her sensitive flesh, nearly sending Desi into an orgasm. Desi gasped, pulling Crane's hair as she breathed, "I want you." she gasped, " _Now._ "

Crane didn't move, continuing to pleasure her silently. Desi opened her eyes as a hand turned her face to he left. Standing there was the Joker, who kissed her violently. He held her face to his as Crane stood and pulled her from the turnstile. 

With the Joker in front of her and Crane behind her. Desi looked from one to the other confused. "It's ok, we get it." Crane said, kissing her neck and working his way down to her shoulders. The Joker traced his tongue down her chest and fondled her breasts, "We don't mind _sharing_ you." Joker replied, "Do we Scarecrow?"

"Not at all, Tin Man." Crane replied jovially. Desi was nervous and confused, but couldn't stop the sensations from surging through her. Joker went south as Scarecrow rushed her hair aside, kissing between her shoulder blades. Desi's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to come. 

"Not at all." Crane repeated as both boys stood. Desi opened her eyes and both men had axes. They reared back as if to strike her, and Desi panicked. "I get the left side." Joker laughed. Desi looked behind her to see Crane's brilliant blue eyes, now dark and empty.

Desi panicked, taking giant breaths. Just then, both men began screaming at her in the same voice, as they brought the axes toward her. Desi seized up, slamming her eyes shut as the screaming continued.

 

Desi bolted up out of bed, wet with perspiration. She looked around, and found she was alone in the bed. She clutched her chest, taking a deep breath when she heard the scream from her dream. The _exact_ scream from her dream. 

She threw the covers off her and stood to look down from the loft. Sitting in a chair on the ground floor was the man they had abducted the night before, screaming his head off. Crane looked at him as if possessed. He walked to his desk when he spotted Desi watching him.

"Did he wake you?" Crane asked, exhilarated. Desi shook her head, "Nightmare." She sleepily walked down the stairs, where Crane met her. He kissed her at her temple, rubbing her back supportively. "How's it going?" she yawned, stretching. 

"It's been incredible." Crane said, turning to his notes, "Mr. Liptman has proven to be quite the subject. I haven't even been to bed." Crane looked at Desi's neck as she stretched. "My God, what happened?" he asked, walking to examine her. Desi settled, "Oh, nothing. I got in a fight over a lousy game of pool."

Crane looked over his glasses at her, "Someone should have warned me you were the violent type." Desi laughed, "We met when I sprung you from an insane asylum." she commented, "I'd say the universe warned you." 

"Coffee?" he asked. Desi looked happily, "We have coffee? I thought the kitchen wasn't finished." Crane went to the kitchen area and Desi followed him, pausing in front of the frightened man. "Good morning, Mr. Liptman!" Desi announced cheerfully. The man sobbed.

"Honey, don't play with the animals." Crane announced from behind the cappuccino machine. Desi shrugged and walked on the pads of her feet into the would-be kitchen. "Wow. Swank machine." she said, whistling. Crane continued measuring the coffee, "Man cannot live by automatic drip alone." he replied dryly.

She watched his method curiously. "Looks complicated." she said. Crane smiled at her as he collected a cup from the opposite counter, "Not really." Desi leaned on the counter, "Teach me?" she asked quietly. Crane looked at her with a serenity about him. Mr. Liptman continued to scream in the background.

Crane took a step back and Desi stepped in. With his large hands over hers, he walked her through each step. "Then you close this, and press this." He instructed, guiding her hands over each piece. "This part is a little tricky, because you don't want to burn it." he looked at her, "With practice you'll get a feel for it."

They added each ingredient, and he stepped back as Desi took her first sip. Her eyes closed and she stood still for a solid minute. "Wow, that is really good." she said finally, "Thank you." Crane touched her cheek tenderly and then turned back to his work. Desi watched him work, sipping the cup of coffee slowly. 

Desi showered and dressed, coming down the steps and Crane wrote feverishly onto his notepad. She stopped just behind where he was seated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going out, I have a meeting at Moroni's. Some sort of mediation." she said, "Don't work too hard, ok? Get yourself some rest."

Crane kissed her resting hand, but said nothing. Desi walked to the door slowly, "I'm not taking the car, so you'll have it, ok?" Crane nodded, still writing. Desi smiled and stepped outside, walking to the street to hail a cab. 

Moroni sat at his desk, turning his drink nervously. "You think we're doing the right thing?" he asked. Gambol leaned over the desk. "Absolutely. One of them was bad enough, but both of them? Best thing we can do is use them for a little immunity." Moroni frowned, "I still feel like a rat." He leaned back, looking out the window.

Desi stopped the cab a block from Moroni's, dancing slowly down the block with a song in her head. She saw the Joker approach from the other block, and smiled wide at him. He made his way, only steps from her. She hit the steps and reached for the door when police swarmed everywhere.

Desi and Joker froze, their eyes locking. She saw his hand inch toward an inner pocket and she blinked her acknowledgment. As the officers rushed them both, Joker turned, cutting the throat of two officers. Desi dropped low, shooting three officers quickly.

Desi stood, looking for Joker, but he had vanished. As she looked, her shoulder exploded in a flash of red, sending her her backwards over the banister of the steps. She landed a in the loading area, below the sidewalk with a dense thud. Desi grabbed her shoulder, looking at the blood on her hand. 

Desi dragged herself to the stairwell leading under the restaurant and used the handrail to pull herself up. Clutching her shoulder, she limped down into the storeroom, unsure of where to go next. She made her way to the kitchen, moving quickly but without focus.

She entered Moroni's office, startling him. "The paparazzi is this area of ton are getting _really_ pushy." Desi remarked, still clutching her shoulder. Moroni stood, looking to Gambol. Desi aimed at him. "Your private exit, where is it?" she asked calmly. 

"I don't know what you mean." Moroni said. Desi blankly stared at him as she shot Gambol in his knee. He fell, screaming. "Try again." she said aggressively. Moroni looked at Gambol and said quietly, "It's behind the bar." Desi sighed, turning to leave. "Dirty pool." she said, limping painfully out of the room, "Don't think for a second this is over."

Desi reached the bar and pushed the false wall to the exit. It was a narrow exit, and she made her way down a long corridor to find herself outside, nearly a block away. She went her her automatic, and started back toward the fray when she was grabbed from behind. Wrestling away, she turned to see it was the Scarecrow.

"Johnathan, what are you doing here?" she asked. He saw her shoulder, and grabbed the other hand. "I'm here to get you. Come on." He pulled her toward the car, but she resisted. "I can't, J is somewhere, I have to help him." she insisted. Crane grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to the car.

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Scarecrow insisted, "Besides, you are as good as caught over there." He pulled Desi to the car, pushing her in through the driver's side. As she climbed in, she saw Joker come into view. She excitedly rolled down the window, pulling herself out to yell to him.

Scarecrow was grabbed from behind by the police, and turned, spraying them in the face with toxin. They recoiled from him, and he watched for a few seconds before climbing into the driver's seat. Desi pulled the upper half of her body out of the window, hanging sideways.

"J!" she screamed. He turned to her, and at that moment was flipped upside down, hanging there from a cable which was wrapped around the overhanging streetlight. Desi watched in horror as Batman leaped down and approached him. After a moment, Joker burst into a fit of maniacal laughter, his eyes lingering on Desi.

Desi teared up, still hanging from the window with her hands reaching as Scarecrow cranked the engine and sped away. Her hair whipped her face as her tears fell, and her view of the Joker grew smaller and smaller until it faded completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Crane carried Desi up the stairs as she sobbed loudly. She clung to him, her weeping uncontrollable. He laid her on the bed and wiped her hair away from her face. He wiped her tears with his handkerchief, and looked at her sadly. "It's going to be all right." he said reassuringly, "Isn't Harlene still at Arkham?"

Desi clutched his handkerchief, nodding as she caught her breath. "I just...we just left him..." she sobbed, "with the cops." Crane examined her shoulder sternly, "Pity the police." he replied. He touched her shoulder, and Desi winced. Crane frowned. "It looks like the bullet is still in there." he said, "Desi, I can't fix this. You need a doctor." 

He looked at her ankle, which had begun to swell. "You shouldn't move. I'm gonna arrange for a doctor to come here." Crane explained, "So you rest and I will be back." Crane stroked her hair before standing. Desi grasped his arm. "Don't leave yet." she pleaded.

Crane looked down at her. "I need to take care of your ankle. I'll be right back." Desi nodded and released his arm. Crane went to the freezer for ice and grabbed the stockings left hanging in the bathroom. He returned with the items and sat on the end of the bed to wrap her ankle. 

"I'm going to have to improvise, I'm afraid." Crane said, using the stockings to wrap her ankle. He placed the bag of ice over it, and propped it up. Desi lay staring into space, grief stricken. He took her small hand in his, like a bird that had fallen out of her nest. "How did you know to come?" Desi asked. 

Crane explained, "Liptman. Turns out, he's a DA. I tested marker 32 and he started talking about an ambush he set up for Gambol over immunity." He looked out over the hanging pulleys, "I panicked, and went for you." Desi exhaled violently, "I'm gonna fucking kill them both." she spat hatefully.

Crane stood, "I need to go secure a doctor, ok? You rest here." He smiled reassuringly, "I won't be long." Desi reached up, tugging the last two fingers on his right hand before letting her hand fall limp onto the bed. Crane collected his things, checked the unconscious Mr. Liptman, and left. Desi faded into uneasy sleep. 

Joker sat in the interrogation room, drumming a circus melody onto the table. Gordon walked in, carrying a file and sat down across from him. He opened the file slowly. "A little dramatic, aren't we?" Joker said, licking his lips. Gordon looked at him, "Well, you would know." he replied.

"Desdemona, better known as -" Gordon started, only to be interrupted by the Joker, who plugged his ears and began to chant.   
Gordon shrugged, "Have it your way."   
Joker smiled, "I tend to."

Gordon closed the file, "Where is she?" he asked. Joker leaned in charmingly, "You really want to know, don't you?" He wagged his eyebrows up and down before leaning back, a satisfied look on his face. "Yeah, she is something. Wasn't in the beginning. You have to... housebreak 'em young." Joker explained, "Otherwise, you wind up with a useless bitch."

Gordon looked at him. "Your involvement with this woman ties you to her crimes. Failure to help us could result in you being charged as an accompliss." Joker sat up suddenly, " _Her_ accompliss? Me? No, no, no..." He shook his head slowly to emphasize his point. "She's great and all, but we all know who runs this show."

Joker pulled his suspender straps absentmindedly, waiting for Gordon's reply. Gordoon looked at him for a long time, figuring what to say to him. "Maybe I'm going about this all wrong." Gordon proposed, "Maybe she's just an innocent in all this and you're taking advantage of her. Maybe all this carnage is yours and yours alone."

The Joker laughed quietly, "I wouldn't let her hear you say that." He turned sideways in his seat, "Listen, when's my psych eval?" he asked. "I want to make Arkham by dinner, it Salisbury steak night." He laughed heartily as Gordon stood, grabbed his folder, and left him there.

Desi felt someone lift her and opened her eyes. Crane was laying towels under her shoulder and tilting her, and there was another man in the room. "Who is that?" she asked, still fuzzy. Crane looked across the bed at the doctor, who introduced himself as 'just the doctor'. 

Desi looked back to Crane, who gave a reassuring smile, "We're criminals, remember? We know how to _acquire_ things." Desi nodded and laid her head back. Crane looked back to the doctor as he rolled up his sleeves, "She's gonna need something for the pain. What do you suggest?"

"Nothing." Desi said flatly. Both men looked down at her. "You're just overtired. Believe me sweetheart, when I start digging this bullet out you'll wish you'd taken the medicine." Desi looked up at him with unabashed severity. "I'm not your sweetheart." she said coldly, "And it would be best if you didn't advise me of my wishes."

The doctor looked at Crane who just shrugged, removed his belt and handed it to Desi. Desi gave an appreciative nod and accepted the belt, biting down of it as the doctor began the work of digging the bullet fragments out of her arm. Crane held her hands as he watched the doctor work. Desi bit down, tears streaming down her face, but she didn't make a single sound.

After some rooting around, the doctor produced the piece of metal. He washed the wound, and stitched it up as Desi lay there. "All better now." The doctor said, wiping his hands on a towel as Crane collected up the mess. Crane followed his down the steps and into the bathroom.

Washing his hands, the doctor told Crane, "The wound seemed superficial, but I would keep an eye on it. She should stay in bed for at least a week." Crane laughed, "Well, that will be fun. I can barely keep her here a night." The doctor made a face. "Well, maybe if she went out less, she wouldn't have so many scars." he replied.

Crane looked sourly at him, "Hey." he replied sternly, "Watch what you say about her." The doctor met his gaze, lowering his eyes as he nodded. "I'll say this." he admitted, "She took that better than any man I've ever done." The doctor threw the towel on the counter and went to collect his things.

Crane watched him leave, and returned to the bathroom. He began filling the massive tub, laying out all Desi's things. He looked over all of it, his gaze turning up to the mirror. His shirt was streaked with Desi's blood, and his hair was disheveled.

He walked into the bedroom, and sat on the bed watching Desi as she lay, not quite asleep. He began undressing her and she opened her eyes, moaning softly at his touch. "You impressed the doctor." Crane said, slipping her stockings down, "But he did say you have stay in bed for a week to get better."

Desi groaned loudly. Crane chuckled at the response as he lifted her torso to continue undressing her. "You are the only woman is the world that'll let someone dig a bullet out of you without a whimper and protest a vacation." Desi blew a raspberry, "The key to any successful career is enjoying what you do." 

"I love you." Crane said, lifting Desi, "You know why?" Desi limply laid in his arms, "It isn't the breasts again, is it?" she asked. Crane laughed, blushing. "No, it's because you're fearless. You attack life. That's a very alluring quality."   
Desi rubbed her eyes with her good arm, "I kind of have to be fearless, right? I mean, to be with you..." 

Crane entered the bathroom, setting Desi down into the water. Desi lay back and uttered a long, satisfying moan as she relaxed. "That will be all Jeeves." she joked. Crane smiled and began removing his pants. He stood in his boxers for a moment, before walking to the back of the tub. He slipped his feet on either side of her, sitting on the back of the tub itself. 

He scooped water from the tub with a clear plastic container, slowly pouring it down Desi's back and hair. He lathered the shampoo, working it into her hair while massaging her scalp. "Now you're gonna have to be good this week and follow the doctor's orders. Getting up too early could damage your arm, which would effect the career you love so much."

Desi pouted silently. "Besides, I'm sure if I tried hard enough, I could keep you occupied for a week." Desi laughed, "You're gonna dislocate a hip." she giggled. Crane responded by dumping water on Desi's head, washing the shampoo down her face. Desi looked back at him, her hair covering her face.

Crane washed it back, clearing her face. She soaped up her sponge, washing her back and bringing her forward to wash her neck and chest. Crane stood, walking over the reclining Desi to the other end of the tub. He sat, lifting her leg and washing it before laying it back in the water.

He grabbed the other leg, resting it across his. "Enjoying this, are you?" Desi asked, "I'd hate to think you're waiting on me when you'd rather be doing other things." Crane looked longingly at her, "There's no place I'd rather be in the whole world."

Desi smiled, "It's creepy sometimes, how you always know just what to say. Makes me nervous." Crane continued to to wash he sore legs gently, "Joker wasn't a conversationalist?" he asked. 

Desi leaned her head against the tub. "You're very different people. J is like the sun: he's wonderful and you feel warm when he's onto you. Then he's gone, half a world away and you're left in the cold darkness."

"That was beautifully put." Crane said, lowering her leg back into the water. "What about you?" Desi asked, "what are you thinking of?" Crane's wandered up to the corner, thinking. "I think that men like him want gratification on their terms. Their fantasies are of conquest without attachment."

Desi looked at him, "And you're fantasies?" Crane reached into the water and splashed her, "...are this." he replied, "But if Joker is the sun, what am I?" he asked, almost nervously. 

Desi smiled. "You're substance."

Crane carried her to bed, her ankle swelled and discolored. He laid her down, elevating her ankle and bundling her up as the sound of thunder boomed in the building. Desi relaxed, listening to rain strike the roof. She dozed for the first time that day with hope in her heart.

At police headquarters, Gordon looked over the psych evaluation with a bitter expression. Bullock looked at him, "Boss, he's not going to tell us anything. He's just wearing us down one by one." Gordon slammed the paper down and began pacing a small circle behind his desk. "Fine." he said, frustrated, "Call a bus. The sooner he's at Arkham, the sooner he's their problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Desi looked down from her paper as the door opened and Two-Face walked in. Crane looked up from the kitchen, where he was making Desi's breakfast. "Good morning Harvey." Crane said, neatly placing slices of fruit onto the tray beside her coffee. "Coffee?" he offered.

Two-Face nodded briefly as Desi called down to him. "Harvey, thank God!" She said merrily, setting the paper down. "How are you?" Harvey walked into the living area, looking up the the loft. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Desi waved him up, "Come sit with me." she said warmly, "I'm decent."

Crane finished his tray and carried it up to Desi, sitting it on the bed. He handed Harvey his coffee, and sat beside Desi on the bed. "So, any news?" Desi asked, taking a bite of the sliced mango of her tray. She looked at Crane, mouthing the words 'thank you' as Harvey spoke.

"They moved the clown to Arkham last night." Harvey offered, "Between you and me, that girl he's got kind be a little annoying at times." Desi, nearly choking on her fruit, "Yeah, like whenever she's conscious." She took a sip of her coffee, and replied, "So, is there a plan of action, or what? Did she have a message from him or anything?" 

Harvey sighed, "Apparently, he's going to stay in for a little while, until it cools down on the street." Desi stared at him, incredulous. "You are not serious." she replied, "Did he say anything?" Harvey thought for a moment, "Just that he was glad the bale of hay got you out." Harvey looked at Crane, "No offense."

Crane shook his head dismissively. Desi chewed her fruit quietly, thinking. "Sorry there isn't more to tell you." Harvey offered. Desi swallowed and shook her head, "No, I appreciate any information. It's so good to see you, Harvey. Have you been ok lately?"

Harvey took a sip of of his coffee, "I can't complain. I miss poker night." Desi nodded sadly. "You're always welcome here, you know that." Crane offered, and Desi looked to him and nodded kindly. Harvey finished his coffee, holding the cup in his hands. "So, how are you doing?" he asked.

Desi threw her head back against the pillow, sighing. "My shoulder feel kind of better, but it hurts to move it around a lot. My ankle just turned pretty colors." She pulled back the blanket to show Harvey, who frowned. "But mostly, I'm bored. It's rained the past three days, and Johnathan's been great but I hate that he isn't working because of me."

Crane rubbed her chin with his thumb and she smiled. He collected the dishes and walked the to the kitchen, leaving Desi to chat with Harvey. Hearing her laughter as it echoed through the building, he smiled as he walked to his desk and began looking over his notes.

He looked over his work as Desi and Harvey played cards to pass the time. Every now and again, he'd hear zealous laughter or grumbles of loss, and look up to the source. It was afternoon before Crane ascended the stair case with a glass of water. 

He handed Desi medicine and the glass, and as she took them Harvey stood. "I better get going." he said, offering his hand to Crane. "I'll walk you out." Crane replied. Desi smiled as Harvey laid a hand on the top of her head. "Come around, ok?" she said, "I enjoy getting my ass kicked by you at poker."

"Every time I shuffle a deck." Harvey shrugged, "What can I say?" He followed Crane down the steps and to the door. "She a real sweetheart." he commented. Crane smiled, "Yeah, and she's climbing the walls. Thanks for coming by. She needed it." Harvey turned his coat up and stepped into the rain as Crane closed the door.

"Can you believe that news?" Desi called down, "He's staying in Arkham. Unbelievable." Crane walked up to her, "You know, I used to run Arkham, it isn't the worst fate he could have suffered." Desi scoffed, "Would you want to go back?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I'm also not crazy." Crane replied, pulling something from the chest of drawers. Desi stretched her neck, "I suppose that's true." She answered, watching him. Crane set up a small warming unit and emptied a bottle into it before turning to her,

"I thought we'd have a late dinner maybe." He suggested, pulling the blanket away from her. He began rearranging the pillows, and spread a thin plastic sheet on the bed. Desi watched him curiously, scooting out of his way as he spread the sheet out.

"What're you doing?" she asked. Crane smiled, "Keeping you occupied." he answered. He patted on the freshly spread plastic sheet as Desi scooted onto it. Standing beside the bed, he swept her hair away from her shoulders, and she took it from him, twisting it twice and pinning it in place. 

Crane looked at her passionately for a few moments before pulling the the nightie over her head and letting it fall to his feet. Now naked, Desi lay before him looking up into his piercing blue eyes. "Roll over." he instructed, and Desi wickedly smiled and she slowly rolled onto her stomach. 

Johnathan slipped off his shoes and removed his watch before leaning on his hands as he kissed all over her back and along her shoulder blades. He moved south, resting against her ass and stroking her legs softly. "J'attends impatiemment de vous toucher chaque seconde que je ne suis pas." Crane said softly.

Desi looked back at him. "Was that French?" she asked. Crane nodded as a smile exploded over her face. She lay back down as Crane stood and walked to the side table. "Wow! You never told me you spoke French." Desi giggled, "It was beautiful. What did you say?" 

Crane began to slowly pour the warm oil down Desi's back. She jumped at first, then settled as he spoke. "Roughly, it means, 'I look forward to touching you every second that I'm not.'" he said. Desi moaned softly as Crane set the container down, "That's nice." she said, "I think other languages are so intimate. Makes me wish I spoke French." 

Crane sat on his knees, kneading her back and spreading the oil. "I could teach you. You're a smart woman, and I bet you'd make quite the linguist." Desi rested her face against her forearms, making the occasional face as he worked her muscles and ran his lubricated hands down her sides.

"That feels so good." Desi moaned. Crane worked her whole back, from her neck down to her ass, rubbing in tight circles and then running his hands up and down her back and sides. The plastic collected up the excess oil, and it pooled around Desi, coating her and leaving her shiny.

"Roll over, please." Crane requested. Desi rolled onto her back, and Crane swept his hand over the pooled oil, rubbing her stomach and breasts, slowly working his way down her body. Desi stretched, watching him thoghtfully as he worked. "Je veux faire votre tremblement de corps entier du plaisir." He said calmly. He touched her forehead, "D'ici..." and then touched her toes, "... à ici." 

Desi giggled. "You are so amazing. Men who speak other languages are so sexy." She opened her arms to him, "Come to me." she asked. Crane shook his head, slowly slipping two oiled fingered into her. "This just for you." he said thoughtfully, "I just want to watch you enjoy it." Desi moaned as he rested his other hand on her vagina, rubbing her clit softly with his thumb.

Desi brought her hands to face, her mouth open wide from the sensation. "Say something else. You know, something French." Crane looked at her as he continued to stroke slowly in and out, "You won't understand what I'm saying." he said. Desi bit her hand, "It'll be your voice, and your words. Please Johnathan."

Crane began making little circles against her clit. Desi immediately gasped loudly. "Je vois bien la façon dont tu le regardes." 

He said calmly, watching her respond to his touch, "Et je vois aussi toutes ces petites blagues entre vous et je me demande: tes élans passionnés étaient-ils différents avec lui ? Qu'a-t-il su faire que je ne fais pas ? Je regarde dans tes yeux et je sais que tu as toujours faim de lui, ton précieux J." 

Desi closed her eyes, bit her lips as she moaned softly to herself. Crane continued to watch, thrusting harder as he marked her response. Desi cried out, "Oh, please. Harder." She clutched the plastic sheet, crying out "Just like that. Oh, Johnathan, please don't stop." Crane continued, applying ever-increasing pressure as he continued driving into her. 

"Est-ce comme cela qu'il a gagné ton affection ? Etait-il brutal avec toi ? Je t'aime et pourtant je sens de la distance dans nos caresses. Chaque fois que vous partez ensemble, je me demande comment tu peux travailler avec l'homme qui t'a blessée si profondément." 

Crane spoke calmly, still watching Desi and she ebbed closer and closer to orgasm, "Je vois tes cicatrices et j'ai envie d'infliger de la peine aux autres. Je te le dis uniquement parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et même maintenant, quand tu fermes les yeux pour moi, est-ce à lui que tu penses?"

Desi shouted, reaching for any part of him that he could touch. Every breath was a tortured moan and she soaked him with her wetness. "C'est ça ma jolie, jouis pour moi. Tu n'es jamais plus belle qu'en cet instant, perdue dans ces sensations intenses." Crane whispered, granting a soft kiss to her knee.

Desi howled, digging her nails into the bed as she came. Her body trembled, and tears streamed from her eyes. Johnathan watched her as he contnued, "Si jamais je pensais que vous étiez encore ensemble, ou qu'il t'avait compromise d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne peux imaginer ce que je vous ferais à tous les deux. Je tuerais pour toi, Dési, mais si jamais tu me trahissais, je te tuerais de mes propres mains."

Desi's body went limp, and as Crane brought his hands toward her face, she clutched them and kissed them over and over again. "That was absolutely amazing, Johnathan. I've never came before like that in my life." Crane smiled, "You did seem primed for it, I must say. What were you thinking of?"

Desi exhaled deeply, "Um, nothing really. I don't know. Maybe it was your _incredible_ vocabulary." she pulled her head to his knee, "Please kiss me. Kiss me like I'm dying." Crane leaned down, slowly and deliberately kissing her, probing her mouth cautiously as she moaned softly.

He broke the kiss, leaning above her face and looking at her. She smiled up at him, "My handsome, talented, genius, loving, wonderful..." she said, "Did I mention handsome?" Crane looked down at her, "Don't forget scary." Desi made a mock serious expression, "Yes, mustn't forget scary."

He stood, and Desi lifted to a sit letting the oil seep into her newly softened skin. "What was all that stuff you said? You sounded so passionate, so serious." Desi asked. Crane flashed her a reassuring smile, "You know, just generic bedroom talk." 

 

Curious? See it from Crane's perspective:

 

Crane began making little circles against her clit. Desi immediately gasped loudly. " **I see the way you look at him.** "

He said calmly, watching her respond to his touch, " **And I look at internal jokes and I ask: were your throws of passion different for him? What did he do that I do not? I look in your eyes and know that you still hunger for your darling J** "

Desi closed her eyes, bit her lips as she moaned softly to herself. Crane continued to watch, thrusting harder as he marked her response. Desi cried out, "Oh, please. Harder." She clutched the plastic sheet, crying out "Just like that. Oh, Johnathan, please don't stop." Crane continued, applying ever-increasing pressure as he continued driving into her.

" **Is that how he won you? Was he rough with you? I love you and still I sense distance when we touch. Every time you and he go together, I wonder how you can work with a man who hurt you so profoundly.** "

Crane spoke calmly, still watching Desi and she ebbed closer and closer to orgasm, " **I see your scars and want to hurt people. I can only say it because I know that you do not understand. And even now, when you close your eyes and come for me, do you think of him?** "

Desi shouted, reaching for any part of him that he could touch. Every breath was a tortured moan and she soaked him with her wetness. " **That's my girl, come for me. You are never more beautiful than at this instant, lost in this intensity.** " Crane whispered, granting a soft kiss to her knee.

Desi howled, digging her nails into the bed as she came. Her body trembled, and tears streamed from her eyes. Johnathan watched her as he continued, " **If I have ever thought that you were still together, or that he had compromised you in a sense, I cannot imagine the things which I would do to you both. I would kill for you, Desi, but if you will ever betray me I would kill you with my bare hands.** "

Desi's body went limp, and as Crane brought his hands toward her face, she clutched them and kissed them over and over again. "That was absolutely amazing, Johnathan. I've never came before like that in my life." Crane smiled, "You did seem primed for it, I must say. What were you thinking of?"

Desi exhaled deeply, "Um, nothing really. I don't know. Maybe it was your _incredible_ vocabulary." she pulled her head to his knee, "Please kiss me. Kiss me like I'm dying." Crane leaned down, slowly and deliberately kissing her, probing her mouth cautiously as she moaned softly.

He broke the kiss, leaning above her face and looking at her. She smiled up at him, "My handsome, talented, genius, loving, wonderful..." she said, "Did I mention handsome?" Crane looked down at her, "Don't forget scary." Desi made a mock serious expression, "Yes, mustn't forget scary."

He stood, and Desi lifted to a sit letting the oil seep into her newly softened skin. "What was all that stuff you said? You sounded so passionate, so serious." Desi asked. Crane flashed her a reassuring smile, "You know, just generic bedroom talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Batman stood in front of his computer screen, reading silently. Alfred walked up behind him, carrying a tray with small finger foods and coffee. "Light reading?" Alfred asked, setting the tray down. "Luscious sent this to me. It's an analysis of the bank manager's blood." Batman responded as Alfred poured the piping hot liquid.

"It appears that he was infected with a psychotropic hallucinogen, causing his breakdown." Batman continued. Alfred looked at the screen, "Isn't that what the other fellow used?" He offered a cup to Batman, who ignored it. "The Scarecrow." Batman said sternly, "But how did his toxin -" Batman struck the desk with his fist.

"Of course! Desdemona. Alfred, they must be working together." Alfred set the cup down as Batman turned toward the Batmobile. "I take it you'll be skipping dinner then?" Alfred asked sarcastically. Batman climbed into the driver's seat, "I have to speak to Gordon." he called, before speeding away.

Gordon walked around his office when he heard the wind blow through the metal blinds. "I think the Scarecrow might be working with Desdemona." Batman said, his voice piercing the darkness. "Great." Gordon replied, "More good news." He sat at his desk, addressing the darkness, "I thought she ran with the Joker."

"The bank manager was given a dose of Crane's fear toxin. I think she had it." Batman commented. Gordon turned thoughtfully in his chair, "You think she could've bought it?" he asked. Batman tossed the file onto Gordon's desk. "Doubtful." he replied, "Crane's not going to share his prize possession with just anybody."

"Think they're involved maybe?" Gordon asked. Batman stood silent for a moment, "It's possible." Gordon stood, taking the folder off his desk and skimmed it. "Until we know for sure, I'm going talk to Moroni again. I know he knows more than he's letting on."

Gordon looked up from the file to find Batman gone. He stood in the dark silence, wondering to himself how anyone could get past those blinds so quietly.

 

The morning sun filled the building and Desi loomed over a still sleeping Crane. She watched him as he lay there silently clutching her knees and crossing her ankles as she sat on the bed. Crane opened one eye, looking at her and she perched over him. 

"Is that my shirt?" he asked. Desi looked down, "Yeah, I just threw it on so I wasn't naked." she tugged at it, "I guess I'm stretching the chest out though." Desi wrapped her hands around her knees, looking lovingly at him. "You're up early." Crane yawned.

"Up still. I haven't been feeling well, must have a bug or something." Desi said sweetly, "Oh! I have something for you." She threw her legs off the bed and went for a tray which had rested on the table beside the bed. Crane sat up and she turned back to him, coffee in hand.

"It should still be warm, tell me how I did." Desi said nervously, handing him the cup. Crane accepted it, taking a slow sip. "It's perfect." he said warmly. Desi bounced, giggling happily. He leaned forward, kissing her and standing with his cup in hand. He walked sleepily to the bathroom and closed the door.

Desi scrambled under the covers, and snuggled into one of the pillows. Crane emerged and looked around, not seeing Desi. "Desdemona?" he asked, slowly climbing the stairs. He walked to the side of the bed, and looked down at her. Desi threw the blanket back and rubbed the mattress to invite him.

"After last night, I want to have some time with you all to myself." Desi said playfully. Crane lifted the blanket and climbed in beside her. She laced their legs together and brought the noses near touching. "Ask me anything." Desi said. "Anything?" he asked. Crane thought for a minute, and replied, "Why did you let him in that day?"

Desi closed her eyes, as if searching for a long forgotten memory. "I guess...I got excited. He could've killed me, but even that excited me. I wanted to do something outside myself. Something fearless. I probably wasn't thinking, yet here I am all these weeks later."

"With me." Crane replied. He ran his hand down her side, watching as she closed her eyes and smiled at the feel of his touch. "Who was your first love?" Desi asked him. Crane's hand stopped, resting just above her hip. He looked at her almost spitefully, obvious hurt on his face. Realizing she might open her eyes, he quickly looked away, seeking to change his expression.

"I was in high school. There was this girl. I was just a lanky student back then, and she was..." he sighed, "well, she was beautiful." Crane brought a hand over his mouth, still obviously hurt by the memory. "She didn't feel the same way." he mumbled, his voice low. Desi turned to him, wrapping her hands around his face and pulling it toward her. "She was a fool." Desi purred, "And I am very lucky that she was, too."

Desi kissed his lips softly, and he grabbed her hands as they held his face. He pulled back and looked at her. "When do you think you really _became_ a criminal?" he asked, looking for her answer and trying to turn the subject away from himself. Desi looked around, momentarily flummoxed by the question.

"When I blew up the church." Desi admitted, "That was the first time I really felt like I committed a crime. I had already killed a man and participated in a robbery, but that didn't feel like me." Desi looked up at the ceiling, sighing as Crane traced his fingertips up her stomach, "I didn't care at all about that building or the people in it. When I heard about the damage I had done, it felt _good_."

She turned her head to look at him, and he brought his hand up to her hair. Desi smiled, "What about you?" she asked. Crane's stare never left her as he quietly responded, "It was the girl. She rejected me for someone else." she said seriously, "and I killed her. I was sixteen years old." Crane looked at her, his eyes almost pleading.

Desi leaned into him, kissing him softly, comforting him. Crane pulled up over her, taking over and kissing her with increasing intensity. He held her face, and Desi whimpered slightly at the force of him. "Hey." Desi said sweetly, "It's ok. It's just you and me here, nobody else ok? Shhh." Desi kissed his forehead and he lay his face on her chest.

"I love you." Crane said, nearly out of breath. Desi kissed him on his forehead a second time, wrapping her arms around him and holding him. "Nobody else." she whispered to him as he clung to her, a pained expression on his face.

 

Joker lay back in his cell, waiting. He had been in solitary confinement for the past three days, and he was anxiously awaiting today's therapy. Harley had been dodging him, and he was ready to check out. A large guard came to the door, and Joker hopped to his feet.

"Don't try anything funny." the guard warned, and Joker gave him an innocent look as he stepped out of the cell and began walking the corridor. Everyone was still shaky at Arkham, as memories of the attack were still at the forefront of their minds.

Joker was walked into Dr. Quinzel's office and sat down, his hands were cuffed and both he and the guard waited for Harley. Joker looked around the boring office, and the teddy bears and knickknacks and clicked his tongue loudly. Moments later, Dr. Quinzel rushed in, walked to her desk and dismissed the guard.

Her door closed, and Harley continued to shuffle thing around her desk. Joker watched her, evaluating her response quietly. "Long time, no see..." Joker said, "That's not how you treat your man now is it?" He watched curiously as she busied herself, not looking up at him.

"I've been busy. It's a, you know, madhouse around here." Harley said laughingly, her nervousness showing. Joker stared, nonplussed. "Harley..." he said. Harley sighed loudly, looking up to the ceiling. "Besides, I just though a little time off would be good for you. You know, to relax."

Joker blinked, still staring at her, "Harley..." he said, annoyance now in his voice. "You know, because the police were so sore about you and, I mean, they shot Desi. I just though some time apart would be good for you." Harley swallowed hard, feeling his stare bore into her.

Joker blinked, standing to walk over to Harley, who was standing behind her desk. "You thought..." she said, licking his lips, "that some time off would be good for me?" he asked. Harley leaned against the desk, "Yeah. I just thought, since you're in my care, that you and she should lay low for a while."

Joker stopped, "Are you still afraid of Desi?" he asked. Harley showed a telling face before she answered, "No, Mr. J, it's nothing like that. I just thought..." Joker waved his cuffed hands, silencing her. "Your jealousy is so..." Joker began, approaching her, "cute. Someone must want me all to themselves."

Joker touched her hair, and Harley shivered. He leaned in, very close to her mouth and she grew wet just at the prospect of his touch. "Desi is with Crane, although there's no understanding that, you have nothing to worry about." he whispered charmingly.

The cold of the handcuffs startled Harley as he stroked the inside of her thigh. "Relax, Harley, you're cannon after all." he added with a laugh. Harley looked puzzled, but before she could ask, he stopped her mouth with a hungry kiss. Harley went limp, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Across the hall, two doctors sat in the lounge talking. "She's got moxie, you gotta give her that." the first doctor said. "Moxie? You mean she's crazy." the other replied, "After what happened to her, going back into private session with him, God only knows what he could do to her in there." 

The first doctor commented, "She's crazy? That's your _professional_ diagnosis?" he asked jokingly. The second doctor whispered, "All I'm saying is if they asked me to do that after I was kidnapped and tortured, I'd tell them to get fucked." Both men laughed, drinking their coffee.

Harley buried her face into Joker's shoulder to muffle her cries as he plunged into her forcefully. He threw his handcuffed hands around her and she sat on the desk, digging his nails into the small of her back. "Oh, Mr. J..." she whimpered into his ear.

He continued thrusting at a frenzied pace, pulling the chain on the cuffs across her back. "You know, if you let me out, we could do this whenever we wanted." he explained smoothly. Harley grabbed his shoulders for support, "Really puddin'? Like we could be _together_ together?" Joker smiled convincingly at her, and Harley gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You liking that?" he asked, slamming harder into her. "Once I'm out of here, we could do this anytime." Harley moaned, forgetting where she was. "What about you and Desi?" she asked, bracing herself on her arms. Joker continued to thrust, "We're just friends who work together. It's you and me, Harley baby." He watched her solemnly as she began to shake, no longer able to keep her eyes open.

"Ok. OK. Oh...my..." Harley began howling as she came, sliding backward and knocking her many knickknacks off her desk. Her cries echoed in the office, and Joker brushed his rough hands across her face as she took heaving breaths. He pulled out and put himself away, his mission accomplished.

"I have to go, Harley." he said softly to her. She lifted, throwing kisses all over him and hopped down to the window, unlocking it with her keys. Her shouts had been heard in the break room, and as the Joker hopped down and ran away, the door burst open and several doctors rushed to her aid.

Finding her at the window, they ran to her. "Are you all right?" the first asked. Harley stared out the window, "Yeah, I'm great." The guards looked around, "Where is the Joker?" they demanded. Harley blew a kiss out the window, "He loves me." she replied.

 

It was nearly dusk, and Desi and Crane hadn't left the bed all day. They lay beside each other, Crane placing small kisses on Desi's face and hands. "What do you say I take you out tonight?" he asked, "Proper date, fancy restaurant, like a real couple." 

Desi lit up, "Really? How would we do that? I mean, we're wanted." she asked. Crane replied, "We clean up well, and we don't look like criminals. If I take you someplace really expensive, we should be fine." he stretched, "Besides, it would be a shame if we ended dinner with a police chase. I know how you just _hate_ those." 

Desi laughed, sitting up. She made a face, clutching her stomach. "Are you still feeling under the weather?" Crane asked. Desi smiled, "I just sat up too fast. A night out! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Desi hopped up, showering Crane with kisses before hopping out of bed.

"I'm gonna go get ready right now, I wanna look my best for you." Desi giggled. "Then come back to bed." Crane said calmly, "You don't need anything." Desi looked thoughtfully at him before carefully taking the stairs down. She danced into the bathroom, humming to herself.

She bent down to retrieve a fallen towel when a wave of nausea struck her. She made her way to the toilet quickly, the sickness overtaking her. Looking up, a confused worry washed over Desi and she began searching under the counter. 

Crane knocked on the door sometime later. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Desi continued brushing her lipstick over her lips. "I'm fine." she called, almost sing-song. She looked over her hair and makeup, checking her frame in the mirror. "I brought your dress to you." Crane said through the door. He slipped it through, an Desi grasped it. "I'll only be a moment." she said. 

She looked in the mirror at herself, and the scars she had developed. "Perfection takes time, and I'm a patient man." Crane said, pacing the large room. Desi broke her gaze, stepping into the dress. She took one last look at the positive pregnancy test sitting on the counter before tucking it into her purse. 

Desi took a deep breath and left to meet Johnathan.


	9. Chapter 9

The restaurant was warmly lit, and loud, making for intimacy at the table. In the air were dozens of conversation, many swapped opinions about politics, crime on the streets, and of course, money. Crane poured the wine as Desi looked around at the patrons, a queer smirk on her face.

"It was nice seeing Harvey, wasn't it? He isn't so bad, and the duality of psyche is, well..." Crane set the bottle down, and gestured with a sort of muted jazz hands, "fascinating." Desi stared, breathing slowly. Crane looked at her, concerned.

"Desi?" he asked, "Are you alright?" Desi blinked a few times, noticing his gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked. Crane placed a reassuring hand over hers. "Nothing." he said, "What's on your mind?" Desi took a sip of the wine, and laid her napkin across her lap. 

Still looking out across the restaurant, Desi asked quietly, "Do you ever think of having a normal life?" She looked at Crane, "I mean someday, maybe." Crane looked over the menu at her, "We do have a normal life." he said smugly. Desi shrugged, "I mean, what do you want to do years from now. This works now, but what about when we're older?"

Crane lowered the menu, smirking. "You really don't feel well, do you?" he asked humorously. "To answer your question, I think its counterproductive to imagine that there is a standard with which people should live their lives. You were once of that standard, were you happy?"

Desi thought for a moment. "Not really." she answered sheepishly. Crane threw his napkin onto the table and stood up. He stepped to her side and extended his hand to her, "Dance with me?" he asked. Desi looked around, "There's no music, we're in the middle of a restaurant." Crane looked into her eyes, "I hear music. Please."

Desi laid her on the table and stood, allowing Crane to take her in his arms. He slowly began to turn them around in a small circle beside the table. "This is the only life I want to live. Right here, in this moment, with you. So, are you, right now, happy?" he asked. Desi rested her head against his shoulder, nodding. Crane continued to sway with her, "Then who cares about normal?" 

Desi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've just had a rough week." Crane brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he took her face in his hands. "I know. I know you have. But you know, we can do anything we want, you and I. You still have seventeen million dollars. We could go away together and wash everything about this city off of us."

Desi's tears continued and Crane leaned down kiss her. She held to him, and they stood by the table, kissing passionately until the waiter come for their order. Many couples looked on happily as he caressed her hair and she clung to him. They separated, and Desi wiped her eyes, "I must be a mess." she said smiling.

"Always." Crane said sweetly, "Best thing about you." He brushed her cheek as he pulled her chair for her. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Desi said as she sat. Crane returned to his side, standing beside his chair. "Do you want to go?" he asked concerned. Desi shook her head, taking another sip of wine. "No, I want to stay."

Desi was asleep before they reached home, and Crane watched the streetlights streak across her beautiful face. He smiled, secretly enjoying her current overtired state. He focused on the road, happy to note the rain having stopped at long last. 

He arrived at home, and Desi stirred awake. She walked sleepily along the path to the door. "Let's put you to bed, ok?" Crane pulled the pin from her hair, letting it fall cross her shoulders as she walked toward their bedroom. Desi reached the bed, and Crane unzipped her dress, pulling it from her shoulders and letting her step out of it.

He threw it over his arm as Desi laid face down on the bed, exhausted. Crane removed her shoes, and rubbed her feet before unbuttoning her garters and lowering her stockings. He pulled the duvet over her and touched her head lightly before returning to his work.

Johnathan sat, working on a new formula when there was a knock at the door. Curiously, he rose and walked to the door, opening it to reveal an exhausted and makeup-less Joker. "That woman took _every_ one of my engines." he said, shaking his head as he walked past Crane.

"Yes, come in." Crane said sardonically, closing the door. "Where is the little bitch?" he asked laughingly. Crane looked hard at him, "Um, Desdemona is sleeping." Joker walked into the kitchen, looking into the fridge, before closing it bemusedly. Crane watched as he made rounds, taking silent inspection of the home.

"So this is the place you bought her?" Joker asked, still looking about. Crane clutched his own hands as Joker continued, "It's not bad." Joker cut an eye to Crane, "You understand I'm...particular to who it is that gets my girl." Crane nodded with great exaggeration, "Yes, after throwing her off a building, I can totally see that."

Both men stared at each other for several minutes. "Do you even want to know how she is?" Crane asked. Joker clicked his tongue, "Why not?" Crane's expression fell, "She's been sick since she was _shot_ at your last outing." Joker stood expressionless, "She dying?" he asked.

"No, she's almost better." Crane said, matter-of-fact. The Joker shrugged, "Then what's the big deal? I do want to thank you picking her up for me." Joker said flippantly, "One less thing for me to do. I'm a busy man, you know." Crane made fists, but swallowed hard and said calmly, "I did it because I love her."

Joker grinned, "Yeah, I know. She rushed right over to tell me." Crane's expression gave his ignorance away, and Joker continued, "She hopped right on my bed to tell me. You didn't know?" Joker walked across the room to him, wagging his eyebrows at him. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything. You trust me, don't you?"

The boys stared hard at one another when from above them they heard a soft moan. "Hear a lot of those, do you?" Joker asked suggestively. From above them, Desi called out "J, is that you?" The Joker looked smugly at Crane, "Nope, it's Johnathan. I had an 'awesome' transfusion."

Desi squealed loudly, and hopped out of bed. She took the stairs with reckless abandon, and tackled the Joker. Hugging tightly to him, her eyes closed for several minutes. "Johnathan, why didn't you wake me?" she asked. Before he could answer, she walked quickly to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

After several minutes, she returned with her robe on. "Are you still feeling sick?" Crane asked. Desi smiled, "No, I actually feel much better. It must be the French food or the excitement." She looked at Joker, her face afright, "What are you wearing?" she asked. 

Joker looked at the jumper. "Arkham was no sense of style." Desi smiled, "Well, I do, and I also have a spare suit..." she sang as she turned to the supply closet. She returned moments later with a suit bag. "Go get yourself a shower, and we'll see you in a few." 

Joker went to the bathroom as Desi turned smiling to Johnathan, who looked at her unbelievably. "What?" she asked. Crane blinked at her, "We have his clothing here?" he asked. Desi eyes darted around, looking for the disconnect. "Yeah, and it sure looks like a good idea now, huh?" 

Crane stammered, "It doesn't seem a bit inappropriate to you for his stuff to be here?" Desi replied, "His stuff isn't." The bathroom door opened and Joker called out, "Makeup?" Desi didn't break her look at Crane as she replied, "Second drawer on your right." 

Crane rolled his eyes, bringing them back to her. "It's nothing, a partner thing at most." Desi walked to the kitchen, pulling crackers from the pantry. "Are you telling me that there is a suit of mine at his place." Crane commented. Desi chewed slowly. "No. Why would you need that?" 

Desi studied his expression and rounded the turnstile to approach him. "You don't do crazy impulsive things. You're too...smart for all that." Crane looked down at her. "Besides, I only had the one, and now it's on him, ok?" Desi hugged him, "Don't be mad at me. Please." she said. 

The bathroom door opened and Joker stepped out in all his glory. He looked at the couple and licking his lips as he announced, "So, what're we gonna do to Moroni?" Desi pulled from Crane and went to get dressed. "Actually, I don't think Moroni was behind it." she announced from above them, "I went through the restaurant, and I think he was a patsy. Seemed like Gambol's operation to me."

Joker's eyes darted around, "You'd think he learn." he mumbled. Desi left the staircase in her pleated short skirt and turtleneck. Her bare feet literally bounced as she all but skipped back to the boys. Crane smiled, "Excited?" he asked. Desi giggled, anxious to get back to work.

"Are you getting fat?" the Joker asked mockingly, "Even your feet look bigger, and they're huge to begin with." The Joker shook his head, laughing at her. Desi stared wide-eyed at him. "You shut your whore mouth." She ordered, rubbing her midsection, "I am not getting fat." The Joker shrugged, laughing to himself.

"So what _are_ we gonna do?" Desi asked, joining the Joker at the turnstile. Joker clutched his chin, "It's gotta be good. Something no one would mistake wasn't us." They sat thinking quietly for several minutes. Crane cleared his throat from his desk. 

"I have an idea." he offered. Desi turned to him, interested. Crane motioned up to the chandelier of ropes and pulleys above their heads. Desi smiled wide, extending her hand to invite him over to them.

As Crane stood, Desi happily commented, "Torture, murder, and destruction. So good to be back in the saddle." Crane joined them, explaining his plan in vivid detail. Desi gasped excitedly, and the Joker laughed maniacally at each point. They agreed on the plan, and Desi bounced as she exclaimed, "My two favorite men in the world working with me, I could cry. This is going to be great!"


	10. Chapter 10

Moroni looked angrily at Gambol as he light a cigar. "It's worse than ever. He's already out of Arkham, and now instead of the cops, their both pissed at us!" Moroni growled, "Gambol, it was a bad idea. Now we have to figure out a way to fix it without getting ourselves killed."

Gambol limped to the sofa and sat down. "That little bitch shot me in my knee." he said, puffing on his cigar, "I almost hope she does come around." He leaned back, "I'd like to teach her a lesson in respect."

Moroni stood up, "You're not taking this seriously. Think about it, what are the cops gonna do about them? I heard she even shot the Batman. Now that the clown is out..." Moroni sighed, "You really want to stay on their bad side?" He looked at Gambol, his brow furrowed.

"Fuck them." Gambol said dismissively. From behind them both, Moroni's curtains parted revealing Desi sitting in his window seat. "I told you he'd say that." She said, exposing herself. Moroni's shoulder's slumped an Gambol whipped around to watch as she hopped down from the sill. She turned to open the window and then walked around to the stunned Gambol. 

She walked around to face Gambol, throwing a leg high up to his chest and resting it just below his neck. "Need I remind you that your little 'sell out' got this little bitch shot." Desi said, tapping on her shoulder, "So the way I see it, we're even there."

Desi leaned down, putting her weight on Gambol's chest. "Furthermore, I'm feeling very hormonal today, so if I were you I would develop some manners and do it quickly." Gambol looked hatefully at Moroni, who only stared at Desi. Just then, a large cable came sailing in the open window and struck the floor with a resounding thud. 

Desi pushed herself off of Gambol and went to collect it, shouting down to Joker below. "Wait for me!" Joker cried merrily, taking off for the the entrance. Pulling the heavy cable toward the center of the room, Joker entered and grabbed Gambol, pulling him off the couch.

Working together, they wrapped the cable around him, and Desi walked behind Moroni's desk and opened the opposite window. She blew a kiss at Crane as she tossed the cable down to him. Turning back to Gambol, she walked over to the Joker.

"So when were you planning to tell me?" Joker asked, festively laying newspaper along the floor at Gambol's feet. Desi looked at him, "Tell you what?" Desi asked, taking Gambol's cigar and taking a puff to mock him. She blew the smoke in his face, grinning hatefully at him.

"You know..." Joker said knowingly, "Should you really be doing that? So unhealthy for the baby." The Joker looked as Desi turned to him, "Tsk, tsk." Desi exhaled smoke, scoffing at him. "What are you talking about? You must still be on those great Arkham meds."

Joker stood, wagging a finger at her. "Come on, Desdemona. You can't lie to me. The saltines, the swelled feet, you being in bed by 11PM?" Joker shook his head, "I may be insane, but I'm not stupid." Desi looked at him, a look of guilt etched onto her face. 

"Crane must be thrilled." Joker continued, as Desi broke her gaze and walked to the window to signal out. Crane stood at the truck, the cable connected to its trailer hitch. "He doesn't know. Not yet." Desi admitted finally. Joker looked greatly amused.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked laughingly. Gambol looked among them speechless. Desi gave a wave and Crane slowly pulled the truck forward, tightening the cable and causing Gambol to writhe and grunt painfully. "It's nothing like that. I just haven't said anything yet." she said.

"All I wanna know is, is it Wicker's or Wicked's?" Joker asked, licking his lips as he looked at her. Desi waived out the window for Crane and replied, "I don't know." She laughed desperately as the cable turned round Gambol, cutting into him and he began to shout.

"Ok, I give! What do you want to know?" Gambol yelled, breathing heavily as blood seeped through his shirt. Desi and Joker looked at each other. Joker shrugged, "Nothing." as Desi waived again, and the cable dug further into Gambol's midsection.

Screaming loudly, Moroni watched in horror and Joker danced around, thoroughly enjoying the show. "I do know that we have to end it. I can't risk losing Johnathan now. We can still work together if you want to, but you have Harley." Desi said shaking her head, "You'll never commit to me, and it isn't just about fun anymore."

Gambol cried out, "I'll give you anything you want! Just call this off." He pleaded, but the Joker threw a hand up at him, his attention on Desi. "You're calling it off?" he asked her, his eye twitching, "...for Crane?" Desi shook her head, looking at the floor. 

"That's not what this is." she demanded, "I'm not choosing him over you." She threw her hands up at him, "What do you care anyway? Are...you telling me you want a kid?" She watched as Joker almost shivered at the suggestion. "Having Harley is bad enough." 

"Thank you." Desi said, wincing at Gambol's screams. "Are you ready?" he asked the Joker. Joker giggled, "Oh, yes." he replied. Desi leaned out the window, shouting down, "Let's go!" Moroni looked at both of them horrified. "You said you were only gonna rough him up."

Desi laughed, "We lied." She pointed at Moroni, sending Joker into hysterics. The cable whipped past Desi and out the window as the truck took off. Gambol screamed one final time as the the cable ripped through him, cutting him clean in half. The cable pulled straight, hanging in the center of the room as Gambol fell in two pieces on either side.

Moroni looked green as he stared at the mangled body. Desi cleared her throat, "By the way, don't ever fuck with us again. Got it?" She looked at Moroni for a response, but he only stared, a far away look in his eye. Joker made his across the room.

"Boy, you are gonna need to get Servepro in here or something." Joker remarked, "I mean, wow, and that rug is just destroyed." Desi looked out the window as Crane climbed out of the truck and looked up at her. She smiled big at him, shouting down, "Did I mention genius?" 

Joker looked at the growing mess. "I gotta admit," he commented, "this is delightfully fucked up. I might have to change my opinion of the bag of straw." Desi grinned, "Really?" she asked. Joker looked up at her seriously, "No, he's a loser." Desi punched him in the arm, "Made of fail." he replied.

Joker leaned up to Desi running a gloved finger down her chest. "You really want to end it?" he asked. Desi squirmed at his touch, "No." she said quietly, "But I have to." Joker lifted her chin and kissed her, and Desi pulled away. "Really. This has to end." 

Crane hit the hall exhilarated, and rounded the corner into Moroni's office. He stood at the door, stunned as he watched Joker pull back from Desi, the slight lingering of his makeup on her lips. Crane heard nothing as she shook her head, looking at the ground. He saw red, and there was a loud ringing in his ears as he turned and bolted from the building.  
He walked down the street rigidly, his hands clenched, making his way home. 

"You can't say no to me." Joker persisted, and Desi looked over his shoulder. "I wonder where Johnathan is. He should be up here by now." she said, looking around. Joker took a step back, "Well, I'll be." he said, studying her, "You love him." Desi laughed, "What?" 

Joker was solemn, "You do." Desi stood, looking at him. "I work with you, and I love it. You made me. There will always be us." She grabbed Joker, kissing him on the lips. He pushed her away, "The Hell would I want with some pregnant woman?" he said dismissively, "Some heist we'll pull, hmmm? Blowing up grocery stores for their Hagen Daas and pickles?" 

Desi looked at him as he continued, "Besides, I got a girl, and she's _crazy_ about me. Plus, she doesn't have big feet and she's not stupid enough to let herself get pregnant." He looked at her as teared welled in her eyes. "Maybe, after you pop we'll set something on fire. You know, for old time's sake."

Desi blinked, and her tears fell, "Thank you." She said, and she punched him in the arm before taking off for Crane, happier than she's ever been in her entire life. Noting he wasn't outside, she looked around the restaurant. Puzzled, she went to her car. 

She arrived at home, wondering where Crane might be. _Guess I better wait here._ she thought. She walked in and called into the darkness, "Johnathan? Are you here?" She shut the door and walked into the middle of the darkened room, starting to pull her coat from her shoulders.

"Where could he be?" she asked aloud. She stopped just shy of his desk, and reached for his lamp when she heard him. Only, it didn't even sound like him, it sounded younger and full of rage."I know what you've been doing." Crane said in the angriest tone she's ever heard from him. 

Desi turned to the sound, and was immediately sprayed in the face with a dense aerosol. She gasped, coughing and fell backwards in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Desi hit the ground, still gasping for air. She watched in terror as Crane's masked face slowly melted away to the floor, leaving a dark frame with glowing eyes fixed on her. She tried to stifle her cries, unsure of what Crane was going to do. She backed away from him slowly, watching as her seemed to grow taller and taller, looming over her.

"So, what do you think of marker 32?" Crane asked. Desi grasped her ears, as Crane's voice boomed loudly. She took several deep breaths, looking at the floor to avoid further fright. Crane leaned over her, seething as he watched her cower. "So, you and he..." he started, "you've been carrying on the whole time?" Crane asked. 

Desi centered herself and replied, "Ye..yes." She nodded, still trying to back away from him. "Johnathan, I was -" she started. Crane turned the desk over as he continued toward her. It flew down to the floor with a resounding thud, and he shouted, "You don't get to call me Johnathan anymore! I'm the scarecrow now!" He made fists, and stepped onto her skirt to keep her from moving further.

Desi brought her eyes up to his face, fighting the horror of her hallucination. "I..I...I'm not gonna make excuses." Desi said, swallowing hard, "I was stupid, and I really messed up." Desi could barely control her trembling as she continued, "You have every right to be mad at me." Scarecrow stared at her, seething in his rage. "So that's it? You make a fool of me and then admit it? Is that supposed to make everything better?"

Desi slammed her eyes shut, recoiling from the ringing in her ears. "I can just imagine you to together, making jokes in bed about me." Scarecrow spat. Desi protested, shaking her head violently, "No, I never did that. Really, I care for you, I just..." Scarecrow responded to her remark by grabbing her by her chin, unloading another shot of the toxin directly in her face.

Desi choked, gasping for air as she lunged forward and clung to his leg. Scarecrow looked at her through the mask. Desi held as the whole room seemed to shake around her. "Just looking at you..." Crane said hatefully, "I still love you, even now. I have loved you since we first made love." Desi wept quietly, whimpering at the machinations in her head. Scarecrow swallowed hard, "But I hate you. I hate how you look at him, how you have never told me you loved me." 

He brushed a hand through her hair, and she looked up to the source, screaming when she focused on him. Scarecrow cracked his neck, resetting his wrist control. "You don't love me, you never did." Desi clutched, "That's not true. It's not, I just hadn't told you yet..." Scarecrow continued to fiddle with his contraption as Desi pleaded. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, I know that. I ended it, because I want to be with you."

Crane looked up to the ceiling, trying his best to ignore her plea. "You must be terrified." he said smugly, "I guess something scares you after all." He looked down at her, still clutching her sides. She looked so small, so frail, and Scarecrow felt powerful as he terrorized her. "Let's see if the clown wants you when you're catatonic, hmmm? Let's see what people will think when the great Desdemona is found in a crackhouse in the Narrows speaking nonsense to herself."

Desi covered her ears, weeping uncontrollably. "Or, maybe I should keep you. A pet, an echo of the person you once were." Scarecrow grabbed Desi and her face fell backward, her gaze up at him. Her eyes were glazed over, and her face was expressionless. "Because if you won't love me.." he said, loading up a second vial, "I'll make sure you can never love anyone." He reared forward, firing a third shot right at Desi.

Desi didn't even cough, falling slowly away from his grip to the floor. She lay there, every muscle in her body relaxing as she swallowed. All emotion left her face, and her eyes went dark. "Johnathan..." she said, her speak slow and slurred, "Just please don't hurt the baby." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she breathed slow, broken breaths. 

Crane stopped cold, snatching the mask off his face and staring at her. His eyes went wide, as he thought of the past few days: the fatigue, the crying, and he gasped. He rushed to her purse, dumping it out, and found the pregnancy test. Staring at it, tears welled in his eyes. "What have I done?" he cried, rushing to Desi.  
He slapped her lightly on the cheeks, "Desi? Desi! Wake up, come on, you can do it." he checked her pulse, and left her to rush to his medicine bag. 

He scoured it, setting out several small bottles of fluid, every few minutes looking at Desi. She lay there, seizing every few minutes. Crane began to frantically mix chemicals together, reading from his notes as he worked. "It's gonna be ok." he told himself, "She's gonna be fine." Crane pulled a syringe, drawing in the mixture and turned to Desi. 

Finding a vein, he administered the shot. Desi shook immediately, opening her eyes but not focusing on anything. Crane grabbed her head, lifting her from the ground and turning her to face him. "Desi, it's me, it's Johnathan. Can you see me?" she said, trying to mask his panic. Desi eyes trailed down to him, and she gasped, screaming, "Scarecrow!"

She pawed at his face, her words fading and unintelligible. Crane looked at her mournfully. He lifted her in his arms, going out to the car. He loaded her into the backseat, brushing her hair away from her face as she writhed and screamed. "I'm so sorry." he said sadly as he pulled out of the backseat and jumped behind the wheel. 

He drove recklessly, like a man possessed. "Desi, keep talking to me." she ordered, looking back at her, "Say anything, darling, just talk to me." Desi's eyes rolled around, remaining unfixed and vacant. "Are we moving?" she asked finally. Crane sighed thankfully, "Yes, yes we're moving Desi." He made a hard left, sending Desi sliding across the seat. "Who is Desi?" she asked.

Crane looked back at her, "You are. You're Desi, alright?" he replied. "Are we moving Desi?" Desi asked slowly. Crane watched in her rearview as Desi's eyes began to fall again, slipping out of consciousness. He pulled over, hopping out and going into the back seat. He pulled Desi upright, and propping her up. Prepping another shot, he said to her, "Desi, come on, fight. I was such a fool for what I've done. What I need is for you to talk to me, ok?"

Desi smiled, her eyes still closed. "That sounds wonderful." she said sleepily. Crane checked her pupils, and gave her the shot. "What sounds wonderful?" he asked, hoping to jog conversation. Desi flinched at the shot, "But I can't, I'm with Crane now." she said whimsically, "I love him so." Crane looked up from the shot at her, his expression crestfallen.

Shaking off his despair, he pulled her out of the car, pacing her along the road. "Come on, wake up." he ordered. She walked along, sluggish as he pulled her. "What are we doing out here?" she asked. Crane looked at her, "I have to take you to get better." he replied, "Come on, let's get back in the car." He sat her down, racing back to the driver's seat.

"I was with the Joker once." Desi said dreamily. Crane nodded, "I know." Desi leaned against the passenger window, "But he broke my heart. Do you know what that's like?" she asked him flippantly. Crane swallowed hard, keeping conversation, "Yes, I do. But you got past that, right? You and he are great friends now." Desi looked at him as if out of a daze.

"Who are friends?" she asked. Crane looked into the rearview, "You and the Joker. You guys are friends." Desi scoffed loudly, "The criminal?" she asked incredibly. Crane just continued to drive. Desi spoke in a sort of stream of consciousness, sometimes singing songs, sometimes reanimating entire conversations they had days before. Crane looked on worried as he continued to drive.

He hit the gates of Arkham, throwing the car into park and lifting Desi out of the backseat. He carried her to the door, ringing the bell impatiently. The door opened, and a startled orderly met him. "Dr. Crane?" the orderly asked, "What're you doing here?" Crane handed Desi to him, "Help me." he demanded desperately.

They walked down the corridor, Desi strapped to a gurney. "She's had three very intense doses, and I used Haloperidol in two pushes, but she's still unresponsive." The other doctor's turned to him, looking at his cuffed hands. Crane continued to stare at Desi's blank expression. "She's pregnant, so take care." he said defeated. The doctor's looked at each other. "We have it Johnathan. We'll take care of her."

They looked to the guards, who came forward and held to Crane's shoulders. Crane pulled forward, gently kissing Desi's tear stained face as they pulled him away to a cell. Desi lay, staring at the ceiling, emotionless.


	12. Chapter 12

The buttons to the recorder were pressed together and the tape began turning slowly, emitting a low whine as it recorded. The psychologist rolled several sheets behind his legal pad, finding a fresh sheet and clicking his pen a few times for measure. He cleared his throat and looked across the table at Desi. Desi sat in her hospital gown and bare feet, staring at the floor beside him, a sad expression on her face. She said nothing.

"Case number 071808, patient known as Desdemona, severe break from reality with sociopathic mannerisms and a history of violent and sadistic behavior." The doctor said aloud to the recorder, "Ok, Desi. Can you talk to me for a few minutes? I'd really like to ask you a few questions." Desi's eyes trailed slowly toward him, dark and empty. "Scarecrow." Desi said directly. 

"The Scarecrow, yes, exactly. He did this to you?" the doctor asked. Desi sat motionless. "Scarecrow." She said again, just above a whisper. The doctor frowned, scribbling something down onto his pad. "Is Johnathan Crane the father of your baby?" he asked, looking up from the pad. A smile crept across Desi's face and she rested a hand across her stomach, but she said nothing. Her eyes shined, a far away look in them.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "I hear she's very healthy, and that she wasn't affected by your..." The doctor stopped as Desi turned to him, seeming to pay attention. "She's a fighter, that's all." The doctor turned back to him pad, "I'm sure we'll find a top notch caregiver for her until you are better, so no worries there." Desi blinked several times, watching him shuffle his papers.

Out of nowhere, Desi leaped from the chair and came across the table. Tackling the doctor, she began strangling the doctor, a desperate look on her face. Panicking, the doctor tried shouting as she continued choking him. Desi straddled him, whispering over and over, "No caregiver." The doctor's vision went fuzzy, and he threw the recorder desperately at the door, alerting the orderlies.

They rushed Desi, pulling her away kicking as she screamed at the doctor. She was given a sedative and as she slowly began to mellow the doctor stood, clutching his neck. "Desi, er, Desdemona psych eval concluded." he said, as professionally as he could. He smoothed his suit, watching her as she stared at him. "Patient is in no state for trial, and should be remanded for further care and treatment here at Arkham."

He looked at the relaxed Desi, hanging in the arms of the two orderlies. "I hope to talk to you again sometime, Desi. I'm sure we can work through all this." He looked to the orderlies, who began pulling her away from the room. Desi smirked queerly, "I am Desi." she mumbled as she was drug to her room.

 

Crane sat in the corner of his cot, his feet drawn up into a sort of Indian sit. He sat lost in thought, flashes of her face when she laughed mixed with memories of their lovemaking, only to be perverted by the look of horror he last saw from her. Crane fidgeted, his ignorance killing him slowly. The door opened, and the same psychologist entered.

Crane lept to his feet. "How is she? Is she alright? The baby?" he asked, pacing. Still rubbing his neck, the doctor replied, "Yes, and nice to see you as well Johnathan." Crane looked confused at him, and the doctor rolled his eyes as he opened his folder. "Well, she's not gonna stand trial, that's for sure. She does however, seem more responsive than a few days ago." 

Crane leaned against the wall, nodding, "And the baby?" The doctor looked at him, "She's a violent criminal devoid of basal compassion, Johnathan. She belongs here. Christ, you should see how she attacked me." Crane smiled at the thought of it, looking back at the doctor. "Why did you dodge the question? How is the baby?" he asked directly.

The doctor sighed, "No dodge. She is fine, healthy, in fact." Crane sighed, nearly deflating in his relief. " _She_ is ok." he said hopefully, "She a girl." He smiled, following some thought in his head. The doctor cleared his throat painfully, "Johnathan, wasn't she the one running around with the Joker? I mean, how can you be sure that the kid's even yours?"

Crane shook his head dismissively, "It doesn't matter." he mumbled. Crane stood silent for a few minutes before looking up at the doctor. "So are you here for an eval or just the good news?" The doctor closed her file and pulled his, "No need, I'm afraid. Since there was no evidence of further crime, the overtaxed court system has simply decided to allow Arkham to remand you." he closed the folder, "For your health."

Crane blinked, contemplating the information. "When can I see her? When will she be in general population?" he asked. The doctor shrugged, "My guess? When she can get through an interview without choking out one of the doctors." Crane looked annoyed as the doctor collected his things and left, closing the cell door between them. 

 

"I'm telling you, you got Mr. J all wrong." Harley persisted, "Really, he's not bad guy." The doctor paced back and forth as Harley lay on the couch. He stopped, turning to her, "Harlene, the man has killed dozens of people. He blew up a church, and set a hotel on fire." Harley slid down the couch, sighing loudly, "Oh, mistah J." she said dreamily, "but I don't think he blew up the church though." She turned to him, her eyes making her case. 

"Well, if you and he are so connected, why hasn't he come after you? He just left you to get caught when he ran." the doctor tried. Harley fiddled with her hair absentmindedly, "He's busy." she replied, tugging her hair into pony tails. "He'll come for me, just you wait and see." The doctor stared unbelievably at her. He walked to the door and exited into the hall.

"Well, doc, what do you say?" the orderly said. The doctor thought hard for a moment. "I say let's show her what criminal infatuation gets you." He handed the file to the orderly, "Transfer her in with Desdemona. Perhaps seeing her future will make her rethink her present."

Harley walked, clutching her pillow and blanket, toward the cell. She didn't know what to expect and she fidgeted nervously. The cell door opened, and Harley entered, finding Desi laying on her bed, strapped at her wrists. She was in a simple gown, and she had the earliest signs of a bump showing through. She stared at the ceiling, saying nothing.

"Here you go." the orderly said. Harley looked at Desi astonished, "What happened to her?" she asked. The orderly looked smugly at her, "Criminal infatuation. Gets them every time." He shook his head sadly as a single tear trailed down Desi's face and he closed the door.

Alone in the room, Harley just stared at Desi, trying to convince herself that _this_ was the woman who almost killed her just a few months ago. As she stared, Desi's eyes trailed up toward the door, followed by a few rapid blinks. She opened her mouth a few times as if to re-lubricate her stiff joints.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit here while they make smug comments like that?" Desi whispered, "I wanna rip their throats out usually." Desi turned her had back and forth slowly. "Don't worry, they won't be back again until they want to medicate me, around 7 tonight."

Desi twisted her wrists and looked up at Harley, "You think you could..." she whispered, eying the straps. Harley grinned, "Sure." She offered, removing the straps. Harley looked at her stomach as Desi slowly sat up. "You're having a baby?" Harley asked excitedly.

Desi stretched, "Indeed I am." she replied. Harley squealed, hesitantly lifting her hand to feel Desi stomach. Desi gave her a nod, and Harley giggled as she placed her hand over Desi's midsection. "Oh, I love babies!" she squealed, "Is it Mr. J's?" she asked.

Desi's face washed over and a sad look clouded her eyes. "She's mine." Desi replied. Desi looked at Harley, flipping one of her pigtails. "Do you really love him?" Desi asked. Harley sat up, pulling her hand away frightened. "Yeah." she said dreamily. 

"Then do me a favor, ok?" Desi said, placing a hand over hers, "Take care of yourself, and every once in a while, push back a little." Desi leaned back on the wall, "And whatever you do, get on the pill or something." Harley giggled, and Desi smiled. They sat together for a few minutes, and Harley turned to her.

"I don't get it. If you're sane, why the straps and meds and stuff?" Harley flipped the strap back and forth absentmindedly, "I'd go crazy in all that." Desi sighed, "Well, two things: I am avoiding general population, as I don't want to run into Johnathan." 

Harley looked at her, "Dr. Crane? But he loves you right?" Desi's eyes trailed to the cot. "I don't know anymore, and I don't have the courage to find out right now." Harley looked confused, but Desi continued, "Second, I'm setting up a plan to get out of here. If they think I'm having this baby in an insane asylum, they belong in here with me."

Harley's eyes got wide, "So you're busting out?" Desi smiled at her, closing her eyes. "In a few months." she replied, "When everything is ready."

Joker cut clippings of each story telling in sensationalist detail the lock up of the nefarious Desdemona. He read over each one, chuckling at the fate of Crane, and anxiously awaiting the response of Desi. He sipped his coffee, content in the quiet of his empty hideout.

He stopped on one about her pregnancy, and read it silently. _I pity whoever tries to take that baby away._ he thought, _After all, she learned from the best._ He ruffled the paper, sending tiny scraps into the air. He sat back, excited at the prospect of the carnage to come.

Crane went to activities each day, hoping to find Desi sitting in the room, but he never did. News from the few doctors who still spoke to him was fleeting at best, and he grew more worried with each passing day. Though he found it a complete waste of time, he even completed all of his therapy, hoping to carry favor and perhaps get information.

Upon hearing of her roommate and her being removed from restraint status, he relaxed mildly. He ended each day thinking of her, his thoughts lingering on the baby. Down the hall, Desi's thought also rested on the child growing inside her. She would rest her hand on her stomach and a slow ease would overtake her.

Crane rolled on his side, turning to the wall. Quietly to himself, he mumbled, "It's not over. If she'll give me another chance..." 

Desi curled into the fetal position, hugging her sides. She whispered aloud to the wall, "If he still loves me..."

With no one to answer them, they both fell into lonely sleep.


End file.
